Another Story Of The Three Detectives
by careon88
Summary: Jungsoo, Donghae dan Kyuhyun memulai kehidupan mereka seperti baru kembali. Perlahan mereka mulai melupakan kejadian masa lalu dan memilih menjalani kehidupan mereka dalam mengungkap berbagai kasus dan misteri. Akankah ada pihak lain yang akan mengganggu kehidupan mereka lagi? Sequel 'Story Of The Three Detectives'.
1. Chapter 1

Another Story Of The Three Detectives

"Otakku sudah pintar. Kenapa juga harus sekolah?"

"Aku akan melindungi kalian berdua, tidak perduli jika nyawa adalah taruhannya."

"Bocah itu, selalu saja melakukan hal yang di luar kemampuannya."

"Aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk tidak pernah membunuh lagi."

"Jangan berjalan terlalu jauh, aku tidak mau sendiri."

"Jangan memaksa. Biarkan sebuah rahasia menjadi tetap rahasia."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengabadikan namamu di sebuah tempat bernama 'Penjara'."

"Kalau memang harus melanggar janji, maka akan kulakukan asal nyawa yang ku habisi adalah milikmu."

Sekuel dari Story Of The Three Detectives.

Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Leeteuk kembali menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti baru lagi. Berbagai permohonan dan kasus datang silih berganti di kehidupan mereka. Walaupun terkadang dipandang sebelah mata akibat umur mereka yang bisa dibilang masih muda, namun mereka tidak pernah menyerah dan terus menguak berbagai misteri sebuah kasus.

'Maaf saja, kami tidak mencari nama. Tapi kami mencari sebuah kebenaran.'

Three Detectives is backkkkkkk

Ayo ayo mana yang minta sekuel..nih saya kasih prolognya dulu...kkk

Maaf ya kalau saya terkesan PHP karena ga publish-publish..hehe

Saya masih bingung mau kasih judul apa. Makanya kemarin saya muat di FF 'Life' siapa tau ada yang bisa ngasih petunjuk judul..kkk

Dan sekarang saya kasih judul yang gampang aja ya...soalnya saya ga pandai dalam menentukan judul..lol

Oke. Sampai jumpa lagi ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Another Story Of The Three Detectives.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin and other.

Genre : Crime, Friendship, Mystery.

Rated : T

First Case : Trouble at School.

Author POV

KRING KRING KRING

TREK

"Hoaaammmm."

Pemuda tinggi berusia sekitar 18 tahun baru saja bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ia menggeliat sebentar untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama diam di kasur. Sebelah matanya melirik jam weker yang baru saja mengganggu kegiatan tidurnya.

"Pukul 6 pagi. Aish siapa yang menyetel alarm sepagi ini?" Keluhnya. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk miliknya, berniat melanjutkan mimpi yang terputus tadi.

Sementara itu di sisi lain dari rumah sederhana tersebut, tepatnya di daerah yang biasa menjadi tempat para wanita rumah tangga menghabiskan waktunya.

Dapur

"Nananana..."

Terdengar senandung berirama keluar dari seseorang yang tengah asik dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan di depannya. Bukan seorang wanita rumah tangga, melainkan pemuda tegap berusia sekitar 25 tahun dengan apron melekat di tubuh bagian depannya.

Kedua tangannya dengan lihai meracik berbagai sayur dan lauk untuk dimasak dan dijadikan menu sarapan pagi ini. Wajahnya terlihat segar dan bersemangat memotong, mengupas, mencuci dan mencampur adukan masakannya.

"Hmm... Sepertinya enak." Gumamnya sambil menghirup asap yang keluar dari masakan yang baru saja ia selesaikan tersebut.

"Nah sekarang tinggal mandi dan membangunkan anak-anak pemalas itu."

Ia mulai melepas apronnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tidak jauh letaknya dari dapur. Tidak lupa ia menaruh semua makanan yang ia buat di meja makan.

.

.

.

"Aigooo aku bangun terlalu pagi."

Gumam seseorang yang tengah mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan akibat tidur. Kepalanya ia tengokkan ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di rumahnya.

"Hahhh." Ia menghela nafas ketika melihat jarum jam pendek yang masih menunjuk ke angka 6 dan jarum panjang yang menunjuk ke arah angka 12. Masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk bangun hari ini.

"Kalau bukan karena bocah itu, aku tidak akan mau bangun jam segini." Keluhnya.

"Eh, kemana dia?" Kepala pemuda tersebut bergerak kesana-kemari mencari seseorang.

"Harusnya ia sudah berada di dapur sekarang." Gumamnya.

PLUK

Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja makan yang terdapat beberapa jenis makanan siap makan di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar indera penciumannya bekerja dan mendeteksi adanya bau makanan. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat kembali kepalanya, bibirnya tidak dapat tidak tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah di depannya.

"Waahhh.."

Matanya semakin berbinar ketika melihat salah satu jenis makanan yang menjadi kesukaannya. Tangannya ia julurkan untuk mengambil setidaknya satu potong makanan kesukaannya.

PLETAK

Sampai sebuah tangan lain menggagalkan usahanya. Ia meringis dan bersiap menyumpahi siapapun yang telah merusak kegiatannya.

"YA!" Teriaknya sambil menengok ke sang pemilik tangan. Namun wajahnya berubah tegang ketika melihat siapa pelaku yang telah memukul tangannya tersebut.

"Eh..hyung kau..." Ucapnya gugup.

"APA?! JANGAN SEKALI-KALI MENYENTUH MAKANAN SEBELUM MANDI!" Hardik sang pelaku keras.

Dengan sekali gerakan sang korban langsung berlari menjauh melesat menuju tempat seharusnya ia sekarang. Kamar mandi.

"Aish. Anak itu tidak pernah berubah." Keluh sang pelaku. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memijit keningnya pelan.

"Dan kemana bocah itu? Dia pasti belum bangun." Dengan kesal ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar. Wajahnya sudah merah akibat menahan emosi, tangannya pun ia kepalkan sampai urat-uratnya terlihat jelas.

DOK DOK DOK

Tanpa ampun ia memukul pintu kamar dengan sangat keras, membuat sang empunya kamar terlonjak kaget.

"BANGUN BOCAH! ATAU KU SIRAM KAMARMU!"

Dengan sekali loncatan sang empunya kamar langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Wajah yang mengeras dan memerah menyambutnya ketika pintu sudah terbuka lebar.

"Eh hyung sudah bangun." Dengan cengiran lebar sang pemilik kamar berusaha meredamkan emosi sang kakak. Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan adiknya, sang hyung langsung beranjak meninggalkan kamar tersebut, tentu saja dengan sang adik yang membuntutinya di belakang.

Jungsoo, Donghae dan Kyuhyun mulai menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasa pasca kejadian yang tidak mengenakan dari masa lalu Kyuhyun. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut dan kembali tinggal bersama kedua orang yang ia sudah anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya.

Kejadian kemarin seakan menjadi sebuah masa lalu yang tidak akan pernah mereka kuak lagi. Pembelajaran yang mereka dapatkan adalah untuk tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun lagi pada yang lainnya.

Kehidupan mereka sudah berjalan normal seperti biasa, menjadi Detective masih menjadi sumber pencaharian mereka. Dan kehadiran orang baru di kehidupan mereka yaitu Sungmin, terkadang banyak membantu mereka menyelesaikan kasus.

"Hei hyung." Kyuhyun memanggil Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya. "Apa Jungsoo hyung punya gejala PMS? Masa baru pagi begini sudah marah-marah tidak jelals sih." Lanjutnya sambil menggerutu.

"Siapa yang marah-marah tidak jelas Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" Belum sempat Donghae menjawab, hyung tertua mereka sudah berada di hadapan mereka dengan wajah yang lebih seram.

"Eh. Itu Hmm.. Anu.. Donghae hyung!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Donghae.

"YA!" Donghae dengan kasar menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya.

"MANDI!" Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi yang belum lama dipakai Donghae.

"Aish anak itu selalu saja berulah." Jungsoo memijit kepalanya pelan.

"Bukankah bagus. Itu artinya ia sudah benar-benar melupakan kejadian waktu itu." Donghae berkata sembari duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Jungsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bocah itu pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia bisa menjadi seperti anak kecil yang manja, tapi juga bisa jadi seseorang yang dingin seperti pembunuh."

"Ya aku setuju. Kelihatannya sih dia sudah sama sekali tidak memikirkan kejadian waktu itu, tapi aku sering menjumpainya tengah duduk sendiri dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tidak bisa ku baca."

"Eoh. Anak itu selalu saja menyendiri. Bukankah sudah ada komitmen untuk tidak pernah ada rahasia lagi di antara kita."

Donghae dan Jungsoo masih terus saja membicarakan Kyuhyun sembari merapikan alat makan yang akan mereka gunakan untuk sarapan. Tanpa sadar seseorang yang tengah mereka bicarakan sudah selesai dari kegiatan mandinya dan berdiri sambil mellipat tangannya di depan dada mendengarkan semua ocehan dari kedua hyungnya.

"Tidak sopan."

Keduanya berjengit kaget ketika tiba-tiba suara Kyuhyun muncul di dekat mereka.

"Membicarakan orang lain itu tidak sopan hyung." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Ia mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi dan mulai menyantap sarapan yang telah disediakan oleh hyung tertuanya itu.

"Kau itu bukan orang lain Kyu. Kau adik kami." Kilah Donghae. Jungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Tetap saja. Apapun hubungan seseorang, tidak boleh dinodai dengan sebuah perkataan yang buruk. Kita tidak tahu apa isi hati seseorang, walaupun bibirnya tersenyum namun belum tentu hatinya. Jangan sampai hanya karena sebuah kata dapat mengakibatkan hilangnya sebuah nyawa." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada suara yang datar, membuat kedua hyungnya hanya bisa diam.

"Eh, kenapa kalian diam? Tidak lapar?" Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Donghae dan Jungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu sering menngucapkan kata yang menyeramkan Kyu." Keluh Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah kekehan ringan.

"Ah." Jungsoo tiba-tiba menjetikkan jarinya seakan ingat akan sesuatu. "Aku punya berita baik untukmu Kyu." Lanjutnya. Ia memberi sebuah kode pada Donghae yang langsung disambut Donghae dengan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Apa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Jungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, ia hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman misterius pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini Kyu." Donghae kembali ke meja makan dengan sebuah amplop coklat besar di tangannya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun membuka amplop tersebut dan mendapati beberapa kertas serta sebuah ID di dalamnya. Dengan seksama ia membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di kertas.

"Kalian tidak bercanda kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah selesai membaca semua kata. Ia memandang kedua hyungnya dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jungoo berkata dengan waut wajah yang tenang. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang sudah memasang wajah takutnya.

"Otakku sudah pintar. Kenapa juga harus sekolah?" Kyuhyun melempar kertas yang bertuliskan 'Seoul High School' pada kop surat tersebut.

"Kau itu butuh pergaulan Kyu. Dan ini satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang yang seumuran denganmu. Kami khawatir kau tidak berkembang sebagaimana seharusnya." Jungsoo mencoba menjelaskan.

"Benar Kyu. Diusiamu yang sekarang, kau seharusnya menikmati masa mudamu dan selalu bermain dengan orang-orang sepantaranmu, bukan dengan kasus dan sebagainya, kau itu masih muda jadi harus dimanfaatkan." Donghae ikut membujuk magnaenya itu.

"Mereka akan kaget melihat kecerdasanku nanti." Dengan sombongnya Kyuhyun berkata.

"Ya! Sombong sekali!" Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Kyuhyun yang risih langsung mendorong hyungnya itu menjauh.

"Tetap saja tidak mau!" Tolak Kyuhyun tegas. "Kalau aku sekolah, nanti bagaimana dengan permohonan yang datang?" Lanjutnya berkilah.

"Justru itu Kyu, aku dan Donghae tidak ingin kau terlalu terlibat jauh dalam permohonan kasus. Kau harus menikmati masa mudamu." Jungsoo masih saja membujuk adik terkecilnya itu.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kyu ayolaaahh." Donghae mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya. Yang tentu saja sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Kyuhyun.

"Pokoknya aku tidak menerima penolakan." Jungsoo tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Aku sudah mengeluarkan uang untuk memasukkanmu ke dalam sekolah. Seragam dan buku-buku pelajaranmu sudah ada di kamarmu. Jadi suka tidak suka kau harus berangkat ke sekolah pagi ini juga."Lanjutnya tegas.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, kalau sang tetua sudah berkata seperti itu maka tidak ada alasan untuknya untuk membantah. Padahal di lidahnya sudah banyak kata sanggahan yang akan ia keluarkan, namun melihat wajah penuh pengharapan dari sang hyung mau tidak mau ia hanya bisa menurutinya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tapi kalau kalian kesusahan, jangan pernah panggil aku ya." Jungsoo dan Donghae kompak tersenyum senang mendengar persetujuan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan mengganti baju mereka. Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama, namun ia mengganti baju rumahnya dengan baju seragamnya yang diam-diam sudah ditaruh kedua hyungnya itu.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi ketiganya untuk mengganti baju dan berberes diri. Jungoo dengan baju kemeja biru polos dengan dua kancing teratas yang dibiarkan tidak terkancing lengkap dengan celana jeansnya yang berwarna hitam. Sementara Donghae dengan kaos polos hitam dan jaket baseball berwarna hitam yang membalut tubuhnya, sama dengan Jungsoo ia juga memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam.

"Kau sudah siap Kyu?" Tanya Donghae ketika melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam berwarna biru tua dan celana berwarna putih,lengkap dengan sepatu ketsnya. Tas punggung pun tergantung di belakang tubuhnya.

"Sudah." Sahut Kyuhyun pendek.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat." Kyuhyun menyerngitkan alisnya heran mendengar perintah Jungsoo.

"Eh. Kalian juga akan bersekolah di sana?" Tanyanya heran.

"Bodoh. Kami akan mengantarmu ke sekolahmu yang baru." Donghae memukul kepala adiknya itu pelan.

"Ish. Tidak usah memukulku kan bisa." Ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Lagian aku kan bukan anak kecil yang harus diantar ke sekolah, aku kan bisa naik motor." Jujur saja Kyuhyun tidak mau kalau harus diantar oleh dua orang sekaligus. Apa kata orang-orang yang melihatnya nanti.

"Kau mau menolak huh?" Jungsoo memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun.

"Hahh baiklah. Terserah kalian." Kyuhyun menyerah dan mulai berjalan keluar mansion. Di sana sudah terparkir sebuah mobil milik mereka bertiga yang siap mengantar mereka ke sebuah tempat yang baru untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

"Wah besar sekali."

Donghae hyung berkomentar setelah kami sampai di sekolah baruku. Sebenarnya kembali masuk ke sekolah bukan pilihan yang baik untukku. Disamping aku yang merasa tidak perlu sekolah lagi, faktor umurku yang sedikit lebih tua dari kebanyakan murid juga membuatku enggan untuk bersekolah.

"Tenang saja Kyu, kau masuk tingkatan akhir di sekolah ini. Jadi kau hanya akan merasakan sekolah selama satu tahun." Jungsoo hyung mencoba memberi semangat padaku. Tapi sayang sama sekali tidak terpengarh di pikiranku.

"Sudah ya. Aku masuk dulu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka, aku langsung keluar dari mobil dan mulai memasuki kawasan sekolah yang cukup elit dan mewah ini. Pantas saja Jungsoo hyung tetap memaksaku untuk bersekolah, mungkin untuk biaya masuk saja sudah mahal.

"Hei."

Sebuah suara dan tepukan di bahuku membuatku terlonjak kaget. Aku segera menengok ke belakang dan aku mendapati seorang anak laki-laki tengah memandangku.

"Kau anak baru ya?" Tanyanya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. "Apa kau tahu di mana ruang guru?" Tanyaku.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit heran kenapa ia masih berkeliaran di jam pelajaran seperti ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat, bukankah itu artinya sudah jam masuk kelas.

"Kau jalan lurus saja sepanjang lorong ini, setelah sampai di ujung kau belok kiri. Nah kau bisa menemukan ruang guru di sana." Jelasnya sambil menggesturkan tangannya.

"Oh baiklah. Terima kasih." Aku membungkukkan badanku ringan sebagai tanda sopan. Tanpa membalas perkataanku, ia langsung bergegas pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku mulai menelusuri jalur yang telah diberi tahu oleh anak itu –aku tidak tahu namanya-. Tapi sepanjang jalan yang aku lewati, tidak ada seorang pun yang berpapasan denganku. Sekolah ini terasa sangat sepi, mungkin karena semua sedang dalam kegiatan belajar mengajar.

"Hmm dari sini belok ke kiri."

BRUKKK

Baru saja aku membelokkan tubuhku, dan seseorang sudah menabrakku dengan cukup keras. Laki-laki berparas lucu dengan sebuah kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Gaya pakaiannya yang bisa dibilang culun sedikit mengganggu penglihatanku.

"Maaf maaf." Ia memungut buku-bukunya yang terjatuh berserakan akibat bertabrakan denganku. Aku mau tidak mau harus membantunya, karena aku juga ikut terlibat dalam peristiwa tabrakan tadi.

"Maaf juga. Aku tidak hati-hati." Aku memungut buku terakhinya di lantai dan menyerahkan padanya.

Tunggu dulu. Aku mencium bau aneh dari tubuhnya. Rasanya aku pernah mencium bau ini, tapi aku lupa dimana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku. "Eh, Hmm..aku mau ke ruang guru, katanya ada di dekat sini." Jawabku.

"Hihi." Ia tertawa. Tunggu! Kenapa dia tertawa. "Kau anak baru ya?" Tanyanya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sekali.

"Berarti kau sudah dibodohi. Dimana-mana ruangan guru itu pasti ada di bagian depan sekolah."

PUK

Aku menepuk dahiku pelan tanda baru menyadari kebodohanku. Kemana perginya otak jenius Kyuhyun hah.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah ini sudah jam pelajaran." Tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya suka menyendiri. Membuat pikiran dan batinku terasa tenang." Ucapnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku hanya bisa diam tidak tahu harus menanggapi ucapannya dengan apa.

"Kau tinggal ke bagian utama dari sekolah ini. Dan kau akan lihat sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan Ruang Guru di atasnya." Ia kemudian berjalan menjauh dariku. Mungkin kembali ke kelasnya.

Tanpa memikirkannya lebih lanjut, aku mengikuti instruksinya menuju ke ruang guru. Aku tidak menyangka akan dibodohi begitu saja oleh anak laki-laki yang pertama kutemui tadi. Aku yang bodoh atau memang dia yang jahil ya.

.

.

.

TOK TOK

"Masuk."

Aku langsung membuka pintu yang bertuliskan Ruang Guru tersebut dan memasukinya. Terlihat beberapa wanita dan pria yang rata-rata sudah memasuki usia tidak muda lagi di dalamnya. Setelah menjelaskan siapa aku sebenarnya, salah satu dari mereka langsung mengajakku untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu kelas di sekolah tersebut.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas tersebut, aku di suruh untuk masuk ke dalam dan memperkenalkan diri pada semua siswa yang akan menjadi teman sekelasku ini.

"Annyeonghaseo Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Mohon bantuannya." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku setelah memperkenalkan diri. Tidak banyak respon yang kudapatkan, tapi apa perduliku. Ada sekitar 20 siswa dan siswi yang berada di kelas ini, dan tampaknya mereka sangat tidak suka adanya anak baru di kelas mereka. Terlihat sekali dari cara mereka memandangku,walaupun ada beberapa siswi yang memandangku sedikit kagum.

"Jadi kau anak beasiswa itu ya?" Seorang siswi bertanya.

"Beasiswa?" Sejak kapan aku mengikuti program beasiswa.

"Ya. Katanya kau tidak pernah sekolah sejak SMP, dan karena umurmu yang sudah cukup tua maka kau ikut beasiswa dan langsung mengikuti ajaran sekolah tahun terakhir untuk mendapatkan sebuah ijazah." Seorang siswa lainnya yang kini menyahut. Dari nada bicaranya terlihat sekali kalau dia ini mengejekku.

"I..iya." Hanya itu yang bisa ku jawab. Lagipula aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang beasiswa itu. pasti ini ulah dari Jungsoo hyung, pantas saja ia mau memasukkanku ke sekolah elit seperti ini. Tapi itu berarti ia membohongiku tadi, uang macam apa yang ia keluarkan.

"Ya sudah cukup perkenalannya. Kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong itu Kyuhyun-ssi." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku ringan dan mulai berjalan menuju bangku yang memang hanya tinggal itu saja yang kosong. Tidak terlalu depan namun juga tidak terlalu belakang, sudut yang pas untuk menatap ke depan kelas.

.

.

.

TEEETT TEETT

Bunyi bel berdering selama 2 kali, mungkin menandakan waktu istirahat karena para murid mulai meninggalkan kelas terburu-buru. Aku hanya bisa duduk diam di kursi tempatku sekarang, karena pertama aku tidak tahu jalan menuju kantin, aku tidak mau dikerjai untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan kedua yang terpenting, kedua hyungku yang pintar itu sama sekali tidak memberikanku sedikitpun uang untukku. Cih, kakak macam apa mereka berdua.

09.45

Waktu yang tertera di jam tanganku saat ini. Untung saja aku sarapan cukup banyak tadi pagi, jadi tidak terlalu lapar.

"Hei anak baru!"beberapa siswa tiba-tiba menghampiri mejaku dan menyapaku. "Kau tidak ke kantin huh? Oh aku tahu kau tidak punya untuk membeli makanan ya. Kasihan sekali." Lanjutnya. Aku mencoba tidak mengindahkan ejekannya dan memilih berkutat dengan ponselku.

"Dia saja bisa sekolah di sini berkat beasiswa. Makanan dan minuman yang dijual di sini semuanya mahal, mana mungkin ia sanggup membelinya."

DUARRRRRRRRR

Baru saja aku akan menggertak para bocah ini, tapi sebuah ledakan yang cukup kuat terdengar ke penjuru sekolah. Dengan segera aku langsung berlari keluar dan mencari sumber suara ledakan tersebut berasal.

Kepulan asap memenuhi pandanganku, tidak salah lagi ledakan tersebut berasal dari area di sekolah ini. Aku berlari menuju area depan dari sekolah ini, dan benar saja sebuah pos yang biasa ditempati para penjaga sekolah hancur lebur tanpa bersisa. Aku mulai mendekati pos tersebut dan kaget mendpati tidak adanya mayat atau tanda-tanda potongan tubuh manusia.

"Hei, kemana para penjaga yang harusnya berada di sini?" Aku bertanya pada seorang guru yang ikut melihat.

"Entahlah. Mereka seharusnya berada di sini ketika jam istirahat." Ucapnya.

"Mereka ada di ruang guru. Menurut mereka ada salah satu murid yang mengatakan kalau salah satu guru memanggil mereka ke ruang guru." Sebuah suara lain menjawab. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa.

"Omoo. Ya tuhan! Untung saja kami berada di ruang guru tadi." Aku menengok ke arah suara dan mendapati dua orang berpakaian seperti seorang petugas tengah berwajah pucat.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk ke ruang guru?" Tanyaku to the point.

"Tidak tahu. Kami hanya mendapat perintah dari telepon seseorang yang mengaku sebagai seorang guru." Jawabnya.

Aku mulai mendekati pos tersebut untuk mengetahui bom jenis apa yang dipasang di sana.

"Hei jangan masuk!" Tanpa memperdulikan perintah dari sang guru aku tetap masuk ke dalam pos dan mendapati sebuah kotak dengan banyak kabel dan serbuk yang berserakan di sana.

"Bom rakitan." Tidak salah lagi ini adalah sebuah bom dengan rakitan tangan seorang pemula. Melihat bagaimana ia menggunakan adaptor dan bubuk mesiu. Pelakunya pasti salah satu dari murid di sekolah ini.

"Cepat panggil polisi." Perintahku sebelum aku kembali berlari menuju kelasku dan mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal di sana.

"Surat ancaman itu."

Sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan langkahku seketika. Beberapa guru tengah berkumpul dan seperti berdiskusi tentang sesuatu.

"Apa yang kalian maksud dengan surat ancaman?" Tanpa permisi, aku langsung menyerobot mereka dengan pertanyaan.

"Siapa kau? Siswa tidak boleh menguping pembicaraan guru. Lebih baik kau berkumpul bersama yang lain di lapangan dan mendengarkan perintah dari kepala sekolah." Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu mereka langsung beranjak pergi menuju lapangan sekolah dimana semua orang telah berkumpul di sana.

"Sial! Mereka tidak memberikan surat itu. Bagaimana kalau masih ada bom lainnya yang terpasang." Aku mengacak rambutku kasar dan berpikir bagaimana caranya mengetahui apa isi surat ancaman tersebut.

"Ya ampun, belum ada satu hari aku bersekolah di sini. Sudah ada masalah sebesar ini." Aku semakin mengacak rambutku gusar.

"Sebuah teka-teki."

Sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba berada tepat di belakangku. Aku mendapati seorang siswa yang tengah berdiri dan menatapku intens. Seorang laki-laki berkulit putih dan bertubuh tinggi dengan gaya yang menurutku cukup angkuh.

"Kau pasti menginginkan ini. Sepertinya pelaku suka kesunyian ya?" Ia merogoh kantung celana seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang masih terlihat baru. "Ke..Kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak apa, hanya menebak. Semoga berhasil." Dengan segera aku menerima kertas yang disodorkannya padaku ini. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia langsung meninggalkanku.

Aku menengok keadaan sekitar dan mendapati kalau hampir semua ruang di sekolah ini kosong, dan lapangan sekolah yang pasti sangat penuh. Aku harus segera sembunyi, karena sebentar lagi polisi pasti akan datang dan mengevakuasi seluruh warga di sekolah ini. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bisa mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

Setelah berlari mencari lokasi yang tepat untuk sembunyi, yaitu di salah satu ruangan yang kuyakin adalah ruangan musik. Karena banyak sekali alat musik yang berjejer rapi di sini, dari mulai yang tradisional sampai yang modern semuanya tersedia di sini.

Perlahan aku membuka kertas yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang masih misterius bagiku. Kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan copynya sementara guru pasti tidak diperbolehkan untuk memberikan hal semacam ini kepada muridnya.

'Ketika mereka berjodoh pada saat puncak, maka cahaya terang akan terlihat dari segala penjuru. Aku berada di tumpukan coklat yang akan meleleh jika termakan air. Berjalanlah ke arah belakang dari pusat. Sebuah kayu coklat berhiaskan emas akan menyambutmu dan aku menunggumu membukanya. Hint : For Love And God.'

Itu yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. Sebuah kode yang pasti menunjukkan di mana bom yang lainnya di pasang. Tapi apa artinya kode ini, aku tidak tahu seluk-beluk dari sekolah ini.

"Urgghh Sial!" Aku harus menghubungi Donghae dan Jungsoo hyung kalau begitu. Tunggu! Ada tulisan lainnya.

'In The End. I will be the one who fall into the deep silence.'

TBC

Cha. Updateeee

Gomenasai.. lama ne..

Makasih yang udah review…

Saya tunggu lagi reviewnya ^^

Sayonaraaa :D


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Another Story Of The Three Detectives.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin and other.

Genre : Crime, Friendship, Mystery.

Rated : T

First Case : Trouble at School. ( Part 2 )

Author POV

Jungsoo dan Donghae kembali ke mansion, setelah mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke sekolah barunya. Mereka kini tengah bersantai sembari melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Donghae yang sibuk dengan laptop di hadapannya, sementara Jungsoo yang tengah sibuk menonton acara di TV.

"Hyung." Panggil Donghae. Jungsoo hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. "Apa keputusan yang tepat, membiarkan Kyuhyun sekolah? Aku sedikit khawatir padanya." Lanjut Donghae. Pandangannya kini ia alihkan pada Jungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Tidak apa. Biarkan ia bersosialisasi terhadap lingkungan. Jangan hanya bertemu dengan kita dan Sungmin saja." Donghae beranjak dari duduknya dan beralih duduk di samping hyungnya yang sedang asik menonton TV. "Benar juga. Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir, ia bisa bersekolah di sana karena kita yang mendaftarkannya sebagai siswa beasiswa. Aku khawatir teman-temannya akan memandangnya rendah." Sanggah Donghae.

"Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan down kalau direndahkan. Yang ada dia akan melawan dengan pembuktian bukan dengan ikut merendahkan diri. Tenang saja ia pasti baik-baik berada di sana." Jungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya itu pelan. "Semoga saja." Bisik Donghae pelan.

Keduanya tidak terlibat dalam perbincangan tentang Kyuhyun lagi. Donghae kembali ke kegiatan awalnya yaitu berkutat dengan laptop miliknya. Sementara tangan Jungsoo masih sibuk memilah saluran TV yang ingin ia tonton.

'Breaking News! Sebuah sekolah elit di kawasan Seoul, mendapat serangan Bom yang terpasang di pos keamanan dari sekolah tersebut. 'Seoul High School' dikabarkan menjadi sekolah yang mendapatkan terror Bom . Sampai saat ini belum dikabarkan adanya korban jiwa ataupun korban luka-luka dalam kejadian tersebut.'

PRANGG

Jungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV menjadi ke arah suara seperti sesuatu yang pecah. Pandangannya tertuju pada Donghae yang tengah menatap layar TV dengan pucat, sementara gelas yang tadi dipegangnya sudah hancur berkeping-keping di lantai.

"Donghae!" Seru Jungsoo panic. Ia sampiri adik pertamanya itu dan mengguncangkan bahunya keras. "Donghae!" Seru Jungsoo lagi.

"Hyung..kita ke sekolah Kyu sekarang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungsoo, Donghae berlari ke kamarnya dengan sebuah jaket tersampir di tubuhnya. Satu tangannya memegang sebuah kunci yang dipastikan adalah kunci mobil.

Jungsoo tanpa banyak bicara langsung menyusul adiknya yang telah berlari terlebih dahulu. "Hae!" Jungsoo memanggil adiknya. "Biar hyung yang menyetir. Bahaya kalau kau yang menyetir." Tanpa bantahan, ia langsung melempar kunci mobil pada Jungsoo dan beralih duduk di bangku penumpang.

Donghae menatap jalanan yang ia lewati dengan intens, tatapannya tidak ia alihkan sama sekali berharap dapat sampai secepat mungkin. Sementara Jungsoo sedikit tidak bisa berkonsentrasi menyetir, di satu sisi ia mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun namun ia juga sedikit mengkhawatirkan Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandang jalanan.

"Tenang Hae. Ia bukan orang biasa." Jungsoo mencoba menenangkan Donghae yang nampaknya tidak cukup berhasil.

CKITT

Donghae langsung berlari keluar tepat setelah mobil berhenti di kawasan sekolah, Jungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Donghae. Banyaknya mobil polisi dan beberapa mobil pemadam kebakaran menyambut penglihatan Jungsoo. Banyak para murid dan guru yang sedang dievakusi keluar sekolah. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Kyuhyun dalam pandangannya.

"Permisi, apa anda tahu dimana siswa yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Jungsoo ramah pada salah satu pria yang berperawakan seperti seorang guru.

"Kami tidak mendaftar siapa saja yang telah dievakuasi karena keadaan yang tidak terkontrol. Para petugas hanya akan memastikan dengan mengosongkan seluruh isi sekolah saja." Jawab guru tersebut.

"Hyung! Kyuhyun tidak ada." Donghae tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat Jungsoo. "Aku tidak menemukannya di rombongan siswa manapun." Lapornya. Jungsoo menghela nafas berat dan memijit keningnya pelan. Ia tahu, kalau mereka tidak akan diizinkan untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah dan mencari adiknya itu.

"Kalau kau adalah Kyuhyun, maka apa yang akan kau lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini?" Tanya Jungsoo menatap Donghae. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menatap bangunan sekolah tersebut, seakan tahu apa jawabannya.

"Bersembunyi dulu hingga sepi lalu berkeliling mencari pelaku dan kemungkinan bom lainnya yang terpasang." Jawab Donghae sambil menerawang.

"Ya. Jadi kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku masih terjebak di ruang music ini seorang diri. Seorang petugas sempat masuk ke dalam ruangan ini dan memeriksa keadaan, untung saja aku berhasil sembunyi dan ia tidak menemukanku. Waktuku terbuang percuma kalau hanya diam di sini dan tidak berkeliling, untuk memecahkan petunjuk dari pelaku ini, aku harus mencari tempat di sekolah ini.

Sial. Semoga saja tidak ada yang mengenaliku sebagai siswa. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, mengingat saat ini aku memakai seragam.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar ruang music ini dan semoga bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk penyamaran. Daaaan Bingo! Aku melihat sebuah jaket tergantung di salah satu sudut ruangan. Tanpa buang waktu aku langsung berlari dan memakai jaket yang sebenarnya sudah sangat lusuh ini.

"Apa semua arena sudah clear?"

"Sepertinya sudah. Kita kembali ke rombongan saja."

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar perbincangan para petugas yang berlalu lalang di sekolah. Setelah memastikan keduanya telah pergi, aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan mulai mencari tempat yang menjadi petunjuk.

"Sial! Aku masih belum tahu apa arti dari surat ini. Andai saja aku tidak meninggalkan ponselku di kelas." Aku menggaruk kepalaku kasar.

"Sudah jam berapa ini?" Aku melihat jam yang melilit pergelangan tanganku dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30, itu berarti aku berada di dalam ruangan itu cukup lama.

Tunggu! Jangan-jangan arti dari 'Ketika mereka berjodoh pada saat puncak' adalah ini. Ya tidak salah lagi. Kalau begitu berarti hanya tinggal 90 menit lagi. Sial! Aku harus mencari arti dari kata 'pusat' dan 'kotak kayu emas' itu.

GUK GUK GUK

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sial. Aku ketahuan oleh salah satu petugas yang tengah membawa seekor anjing. Kalau seperti ini aku akan dievakuasi seperti yang lainnya.

"Eh..Hmm..Anu.."

"Kau seharusnya berkumpul dengan yang lain." Ia memegang lenganku dan mulai menarikku.

"Tunggu!" Dia menatapku kesal karena aku sedikit membentaknya. "Kalau ada anjing pelacak, mengapa bom yang lainnya belum ditemukan? Kalian para petugas masih berada di lingkungan sekolah ini, jadi bom yang lain belum berhasil ditemukan kan?" Tanyaku langsung.

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Disini berbahaya." Dia mulai menarikku lagi. Aku harus mencari cara agar bisa kabur dari petugas ini.

"Ah!" Ia menghentikan kegiatannya menarikku. "Tali simpul sepatuku lepas." Ia melepaskan tanganku dan kesempatan emas ini ku gunakan untuk lari.

"YA!" Ia berteriak dan ikut berlari di belakangku. Aku langsung mempercepat langkahku agar petugas itu tidak bisa mengejarku lagi.

BRUKK

"Ukkhhh."

Aku mengusap wajahku yang sakit akibat tertabrak seorang laki-laki berkacamata berpakaian formal, yang aku yakin seorang guru. Tapi aneh, bukankah semua warga sekolah harusnya sudah diungsikan.

"Aish. Bocah sial. Kenapa kau malah kabur huh?" Petugas yang tadi mengejarku berhasil menyusul.

"Ah..Aku…Masih ada yang tertinggal di kelasku. Aku harus mengambilnya." Kucari alasan yang logis agar ia bisa membiarkanku pergi.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus keluar dari kawasan sekolah." Dia mau menarikku lagi. Sial. Bagaimana cara untuk mengelabuinya.

"Tidak apa."

Belum sempat aku menyela, sang guru yang baru saja bertabrakan denganku tiba-tiba berbicara. "Aku akan mengantarnya mengambil barang, setelah itu aku juga yang akan mengungsikannya setelah selesai." Lanjutnya. Sang petugas menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengangguk, setelahnya ia meninggalkan kami.

"Nah. Kau bisa melanjutkan kegiatanmu. Sampai jumpa."

Dia berlalu pergi dari hadapanku setelahnya, sementara aku hanya bisa menatapnya tajam. Sudah dua orang aneh yang kutemui hari ini. Pertama siswa yang memberiku surat ancaman dan yang kedua, guru yang membiarkanku berkeliaran walaupun dalam situasi seperti ini. Siapa sebenarnya mereka.

DRAP DRAP

Aku langsung bersembunyi dibalik tembok ketika mendengar suara langkah beberapa orang. Terlihat dua orang petugas tengah berlari dan kemudian berhenti tepat di dekatku.

"Aneh. Seharusnya anjing pelacak itu bisa dengan mudah menemukan bom yang terpasang. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang mereka hanya berputar-putar." Seseorang diantara mereka bersuara.

"Ya. Yang ditemukan hanya berupa plastic yang berisi bubuk, yang tersebar di beberapa area sekolah. Ini gawat. Kalau tidak ditemukan cepat, polisi dan tim gegana bisa terkena ledakan bom juga." Seorang lainnya menyahut. Mereka pun berlalu, mungkin bergabung dengan tim lainnya.

Benar juga. Aku sudah mengetahui tujuan pelaku dan bagaimana ia mengelabui para petugas. Sekarang tinggal mencari letak dimana bom tersebut diletakkan.

'Berjalanlah ke arah belakang dari pusat' tapi pusat apa yang ia maksud.

Tunggu! Disurat ini ada petunjuk lain yaitu 'For Love And Good'. Kenapa petunjuk itu ditulis dalam bahasa inggris. Dan kata 'And' seharusnya tidak membutuhkan huruf capital di depannya.

Ah! Aku mengerti!

Tapi di sekolah ini pasti banyak yang terpasang seperti itu. Pasti ada petunjuk lainnya, kata yang terhubung dengan ini. Kalau begitu aku akan berkeliling lagi untuk menemukan tempat yang tepat.

.

.

.

Author POV

Sudah sekitar satu jam Jungsoo dan Donghae mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Namun mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda dimana Kyuhyun berada. Petugas kepolisian yang bertugas bukan Jaeng Woo dan anak buahnya yang memang sudah mengenal mereka bertiga. Maka dari itu sulit untuk meyakinkan para petugas kalau mereka adalah seorang detective. Mereka sudah berusaha menelpon ponsel Kyuhyun, namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban, hanya nada tunggu yang mereka dengar.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Donghae. jungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Ia juga sama bingungnya dengan Donghae saat ini. "Entahlah. Mungkin kita juga harus menunggu. Untuk saat ini kita percayakan semua padanya." Ucap Jungsoo.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Kalau ternyata ia terjebak di salah satu ruangan dan tidak bisa keluar bagaimana? Ia bisa mati di dalam hyung." Donghae tetap saja bersikeras. "Bocah itu tidak akan mati semudah itu Hae. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang mencari letak bom lainnya." Jungsoo masih berusaha menenangkan Donghae yang sedari tadi memaksa ingin masuk.

"Hei. Kudengar ada satu siswa yang masih berada di dalam?"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Sempat bertemu dengan polisi, tapi setelah itu menghilang lagi."

"Siapa siswa itu?"

"Tidak tahu. Sepertinya dia anak baru di sekolah, dan kemungkinan tersesat."

Donghae dan Jungsoo saling berpandangan setelah mendengar percakapan antara dua murid laki-laki yang mereka tidak kenal tersebut. Setidaknya saat ini mereka tahu kalau magnae mereka itu sedang tidak terjebak di sebuah ruangan atau tersesat.

"Maaf. Tapi sebaiknya kalian pulang ke rumah. Karena tempat ini akan kami sterilkan." Seorang tugas memberi perintah agar para siswa dan guru untuk pulang ke rumah atau berada dalam radius yang jauh dari lokasi. Beberapa murid dan guru memang sudah memilih pulang, namun banyak juga yang memilih tinggal dan menunggu hasil kerja dari para polisi.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Donghae dan Jungsoo selain menuruti perintah dari petugas. Mereka bersama kerumunan yang lain berjalan menjauhi area sekolah menuju tempat yang dalam radius aman.

"Kalian berdua mengenal Cho Kyuhyun?"

Donghae dan Jungsoo terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari seseorang yang mereka tidak kenal. Seorang pria muda berkacamata dan berwajah penuh wibawa namun terlihat masih muda dengan tiba-tiba mendekati mereka dan bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku tadi melihatnya berkeliaran di sekolah. Dan saat ia akan dievakuasi oleh petugas, aku yang mencegahnya dan memilih membiarkannya berkeliaran." Jawab pria tersebut.

"Ke..Kenapa?" Tanya Jungsoo.

"Entahlah. Tapi saat itu wajahnya sangat terlihat berbeda dari murid yang lain. Aku hanya yakin kalau dia bukan murid biasa." Jawab sang pria sambil tersenyum misterius dan setelah itu berlalu dari hadapan Jungsoo dan Donghae.

"Pria aneh." Komentar Donghae. Sementara Jungsoo hanya diam, namun pandangannya ia tidak lepaskan dari pria yang baru saja menyapa mereka tersebut.

GUK GUK GUK

"Aneh. Kenapa anjing pelacak itu belum juga menemukan letak bomnya ya. Padahal sedari tadi mereka menggonggong terus menerus." Jungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae dan menganggukkan kepalanya ringan. "Ne. Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam sejak ledakan pertama. Seharusnya mereka sudah menemukan lokasi bom lainnya."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

"Hahh Hahh Hahh."

Sial. Aku sudah berkeliling sekolah selama satu jam dan tidak mendapati lokasi yang tertulis di surat tersebut, begitu banyak yang seperti itu berada di sekolah ini tapi tetap saja tidak menemukannya. Untung saja aku selalu berhasil menghindar dari para petugas yang juga tengah mencari lokasi bom tersebut.

Aku pasti melewatkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting dari surat itu.

Aish! Disaat seperti ini biasanya Jungsoo hyung bisa membantuku. Sebaiknya aku membaca ulang surat itu lagi dengan perlahan.

'Ketika mereka berjodoh pada saat puncak, maka cahaya terang akan terlihat dari segala penjuru. Aku berada di tumpukan coklat yang akan meleleh jika termakan air. Berjalanlah ke arah belakang dari pusat. Sebuah kayu coklat berhiaskan emas akan menyambutmu dan aku menunggumu membukanya. Hint : For Love And God.'

'Berjalan ke arah belakang dari pusat'

Pusat...Pusat. Sedari tadi kata itu mengangguku. Tunggu! Jangan-jangan pusat itu berarti...

Ya sesuatu yang pasti ada di setiap sekolah. Tidak salah lagi pasti yang dimaksud 'Pusat' adalah disana. Sial. Kenapa harus selama ini baru menyadarinya.

Tanpa buang waktu aku langsung berlari menuju tempat yang harusnya aku temukan sejak tadi. Ada beberapa petugas yang sepertinya melihatku, namun mereka nampak tidak terlalu perduli. Entahlah, mungkin mereka mengira aku salah satu dari mereka.

Ketemu! Sebuah tiang tinggi dengan sesuatu yang berkibar di atasnya.

Tidak salah lagi. Pasti tempatnya disini. Sekarang tinggal berjalan ke arah belakang. Aku sedikit melirik jam tanganku dan kurang dari 30 menit lagi waktunya.

Sebuah pohon besar yang kelihatannya cukup tua menjadi pemandanganku setelah berjalan ke arah belakang dari tiang tinggi tersebut. Sebuah tempat yang nampaknya seperti sebuah taman yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai pohon dan tanaman lainnya.

Sekarang aku mengerti arti dari kata 'Kotak Kayu' tersebut dan tinggal mencari yang berwarna keemasan. Ada beberapa pohon besar yang berada di taman ini. Dan rata-rata mereka sudah berumur cukup tua.

"Emas..Emas..Emas.." Gumamku sembari melihat satu persatu pepohonan.

"Eh?" Mataku menangkap sebuah lubang yang sepertinya masih baru digali dan mendapatkan bubuk berwarna coklat bertebaran di sekitarnya. Aku mencium baunya, dan tidak salah lagi kalau ini adalah serbuk mesiu.

Bau ini. Sepertinya aku pernah menciumnya. Tapi aku tidak mau mengingatnya saat ini. Sekarang aku harus fokus mencari yang berwarna keemasan tersebut.

"I..Ini.."

Sebuah pohon dengan warna daun yang semuanya sudah berwarna kuning menyita perhatianku. Ketika sang matahari menyinarinya, maka daun-daun tersebut terlihat berkilau dan menyengat. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti tempatnya.

Aku mencari sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan untuk menggali tanah ini. Beberapa ranting kayu yang cukup besar sepertinya cocok sebagai alat.

SRAK SRAK

Dengan alat seadanya dan dengan kekuatanku yang sudah terkuras, aku berusaha menggali tanah tepat di bawah pohon ini. Semoga saja didalamnya benar-benar terkubur bom, kalau tidak waktunya akan semakin habis.

11.50

Tinggal 10 menit lagi. Dan sekarang aku merasakan kelelahan, mungkin karena sedari tadi aku terus berlari dan melupakan kalau aku ini paling lemah dalam urusan berlari.

Kuusap peluh yang sedari tadi terus saja menetes dari dahiku. Sial. Si pelaku menanamkannya terlalu dalam, hanya dengan berbekal ranting ini tidak akan bisa cepat.

'In The End. I will be the one who fall into the deep silence.'

Kata-kata yang tertulis diakhir surat itu masih menggangguku. Apa maksudnya? Kalau diartikan, maka akan menjadi 'Diakhir, Aku satu-satunya yang akan jatuh di kesunyian yang dalam.' Ya kira-kira seperti itu.

'Sepertinya pelaku suka kesunyian ya?'

Siswa yang memberikanku surat itu, juga berbicara tentang kesunyian. Apa sebenarnya ia sudah tahu pelakunya. Sunyi. Berarti sepi atau sendiri.

Tunggu.

'Tidak ada. Aku hanya suka menyendiri. Membuat pikiran dan batinku terasa tenang.'

Mungkinkah ia pelakunya. Berarti artinya jatuh dalam kesunyian yang dalam itu...

Sial. Itu berarti sejak awal ia berniat melakukan hal itu.

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Hei pak petugas!" Aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan memanggil salah satu petugas. Ia segera menengok dan menghampiriku. "Bomnya ada di bawah pohon ini. Lanjutkan saja galianku." Lanjutku. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku segera berlari lagi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Author POV

Jungsoo dan Donghae masih saja setia menunggu Kyuhyun keluar dari sekolah. Rasanya mereka ingin masuk ke dalam dan mencari keberadaan adiknya itu. Tapi apa daya, mereka tidak akan diizinkan masuk karena petugas kepolisian tidak mengenali mereka.

"Bomnya sudah berhasil ditemukan." Seorang petugas kepolisian menyampaikan berita. Jungsoo dan Donghae langsung bergegas menghampiri petugas tersebut. "Apa berhasil dijinakkan?" Tanya Jungsoo. Sang petugas menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Siapa yang berhasil menemukan?" Salah satu guru bertanya. "Entahlah. Menurut petugas lainnya, ada seorang siswa yang terlihat menggali tanah di taman sekolah. Tapi kemudian ia pergi dari tempat itu dan menyuruh petugas lainnya untuk meneruskan kegiatan menggalinya. Lalu ditemukan sebuah bom yang akan meledak sekitar 10 menit lagi." Jelas sang petugas tersebut.

"Lalu dimana siswa itu sekarang?" Tanya Donghae.

"Kami tidak tahu. Ia tiba-tiba berlari setelah menyuruh menggali, kami tidak mengejarnya karena harus menjinakkan bom tersebut."

Jungsoo dan Donghae saling berpandangan, mereka yakin siswa yang dimaksud adalah Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun harus pergi setelah menemukan lokasi bom? Bukankah seharusnya ia tetap berada di sana?

"Apa kami boleh masuk? Mungkin dia anggota keluarga kami." Sang petugas menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata. "Maaf belum bisa. Kami akan mencari siswa tersebut dan mengevakuasinya segera. Kalian sebaiknya menunggu di sini."

"Hyung bagaimana ini?"Donghae terlihat gelisah. "Kenapa juga bocah itu harus berlari. Ia seharusnya berada disini kalau bomnya saja sudah berhasill dijinakkan." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Hae. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu."

.

.

.

BRUKK

"Akkhh."

Kyuhyun terjatuh akibat tubuhnya kelelahan karena terus menerus berlari menyusuri sekolah. Kakinya sudah terasa lemas dan lelah yang sangat juga menyerangnya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak begitu pandai dalam urusan olahraga.

"Sial. Tinggal 6 menit lagi. Bertahanlah!" Kyuhyun kembali bangkit setelah menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kakinya ia gunakan untuk berlari lagi, walaupun sedikit rasa sakit mulai menghinggapi.

BRAKK

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya sedari tadi. Terlihat seorang siswa yang ia temui tadi pagi tengah duduk dengan tenang tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Sudah kuduga." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah berhasil menetralisir nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam tempat yang biasa disebut gudang itu.

"Kau..Bukannya yang tadi pagi tersesat itu ya?" Tanya siswa tersebut sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Di lorong sebelum gudang ini, aku dan kau bertabrakan tadi pagi." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok dan menaruh tangan kanannya di saku celana sekolahnya.

"Kau yang menaruh kedua bom tersebut dan memberikan surat ancaman pada seorang guru kan? Untuk mencegah ketidak percayaan pada pihak polisi, kau meledakkan pos yang biasa ditempati para penjaga di depan sekolah. Untuk menghindari kedua penjaga tersebut menjadi korban, kau menelpon salah satu dari mereka dengan menyamar sebagai guru dan menyuruh mereka untuk pergi ke salah satu ruang guru." Kyuhyun mulai bernarasi sembari sesekali melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ja..Jangan sembarangan menuduh." Kilah siswa tersebut.

'Ketika mereka berjodoh pada saat puncak, maka cahaya terang akan terlihat dari segala penjuru. Aku berada di tumpukan coklat yang akan meleleh jika termakan air. Berjalanlah ke arah belakang dari pusat. Sebuah kotak kayu berhiaskan emas akan menyambutmu dan aku menunggumu membukanya. Hint : For Love And God.'

Kyuhyun mengulang surat ancaman yang berisi petunjuk tentang keberadaan bom tersebut sekali lagi.

"Ketika mereka berjodoh pada saat puncak menunjukkan waktu, yaitu pukul 12 siang tepat. Dan cahaya yang terang berarti bom yang akan meledak pada jam tersebut. Lalu 'Aku berada di tumpukan coklat yang akan meleleh jika termakan berair' berarti kau mengubur Bom tersebut di dalam tanah."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari 'Berjalanlah ke arah belakang dari pusat', tapi setelah aku membaca kembali Hint yang kau berikan aku mengerti. Kau sengaja memakai bahasa inggris dalam hint tersebut."

"For Love And God. Jika kita hanya memakai huruf awal dari kata tersebut, maka akan menjadi sebuah kata 'FLAG' yang berarti bendera. Begitu banyak bendera yang terpasang di sekolah ini, tapi kalau menyatukannya dengan kata pusat maka tidak salah lagi kalau yang dimaksud adalah sebuah tiang bendera yang selalu mengibarkan bendera kebanggan Korea Selatan itu."

Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi posisi berdiri biasa dengan tangan yang masih setia berada di saku celananya. Matanya pun tidak ia alihkan dari mata siswa yang berada tepat di hadapannya itu.

"Lalu 'Sebuah kotak kayu berhiaskan emas', berarti sebuah pohon yang banyak tertanam tepat berada di taman yang terletak di daerah belakang dari tiang bendera tersebut. Dan di bawah satu-satunya pohon yang berdaunkan berwarna kuning emas tersebutlah kau mengubur bom tersebut. Mungkin saat ini bom tersebut sudah berhasil dijinakkan."

"Kau yang menemukannya pertama kali?" Tanya siswa tersebut. Kyuhyun tertawa ringan dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Alasan kenapa para petugas tidak berhasil menemukannya bahkan dengan membawa anjing pelacak sekalipun adalah karena kau juga menanamkan bubuk mesiu di seluruh area sekolah. Dengan begitu anjing pelacak pun akan kebingungan akibat banyaknya bubuk mesiu yang mengganggu indera penciuman mereka. Kau sengaja mengulur waktu agar hanya akan ada para polisi dan teamnya yang akan mencari letak bom tersebut, mungkin kau berniat memberi tahu keberadaan bom tersebut satu menit sebelum ledakan. Dan dari situ, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa targetmu adalah para polisi." Kyuhyun menyudahi narasinya.

PROK PROK PROK

"Hebat. Kau berbicara seperti seorang polisi saja. Tapi sayang, semua hipotesamu itu sama sekali tidak memiliki bukti." Sang siswa tersebut berkata setelah memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Bau mesiu."

"Eh?"

"Kau ingat saat tadi pagi kita bertabrakan? Saat itu aku mencium bau sesuatu dari tubuhmu. Dan itu adalah bau bubuk mesiu yang biasa digunakan sebagai salah satu bahan dasar dari pembuatan bom rakitan." Siswa tersebut membulatkan matanya kaget. "Si..Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Catat namaku baik-baik."

"Ta..Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku ada di sini?"

"Mudah saja. Kalimat terakhir yang kau tulis di akhir surat tersebut berarti kalau kau berniat bunuh diri. Dan kata kesunyian itu yang mengingatkanku bahwa tadi pagi kau berkata 'Aku hanya suka menyendiri' kemudian aku berasumsi kalau kau berniat bunuh diri di dalam gudang ini seorang diri. Apakah ada yang salah?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak ada. Aku memang yang memasang bom tersebut dan para polisi itu yang menjadi targetku. Pertama karena sekolah ini yang sama sekali tidak mau menerimaku sebagai murid baru dan para muridnya yang selalu membullyku hampir setiap hari. Dan para polisi bodoh itu tidak mau mendengarkan laporan yang kuberikan, justru mereka menganggap semua yang kulaporkan hanyalah sebuah candaan. Maka dari itu aku melakukan semua ini. Untuk menghancurkan sekolah ini dan para polisi bodoh itu!" Jelas siswa tersebut.

"Bohong. Kau sama sekali tidak berniat meledakkan sekolah dan membunuh warga sekolah. Kau meledakkan bom pertama di pos tersebut yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari ruangan lain di sekolah. Bahkan kau sengaja membuat para petugas keamanan tersebut menjauh dari posnya. Lalu kau juga menaruh bom kedua pada taman belakang sekolah yang hanya ada pohon-pohon besar yang tertanam di sana. Dan dengan itu aku yakin bahwa targetmu hanyalah para polisi yang akan segera berkumpul di taman tersebut setelah kau memberitahu mereka." Bantah Kyuhyun.

"Cih. Kau ternyata sangat pintar. Tapi sayang, berbeda dengan bom yang kutanam di bawah pohon tersebut, bom dalam gudang ini tidak bisa dijinakkan dan akan meledak kurang dari 1 menit lagi. Lebih baik kau keluar dari tempat ini segera."

"Tidak! Kau akan menghilang setelah membuat kekacauan seperti ini? Tidak akan kubiarkan." Kyuhyun mendekati siswa tersebut dan bersiap menariknya. Namun diluar dugaan, siswa tersebut justru mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh.

"Kubilang pergi dari sini! Kau bisa mati!"

"Tidak! Seorang detective tidak akan pernah membiarkan pelaku bunuh diri!" Kyuhyun bangkit dan mencoba menarik siswa tersebut lagi.

"De..Detective?" Sang siswa membulatkan mulutnya kaget. Kyuhyun menggunakan kesempatan tersebut dengan langsung menarik paksa siswa tersebut dan keluar dari gudang yang kurang dari satu menit lagi itu akan meledak.

"Lepas!"

"Diam bodoh!"

DUARRR

Tepat sekitar 5 meter setelah mereka berlari keluar dari gudang tersebut, sebuah ledakan terdengar dari dalamnya, menyebabkan kerusakan parah dan kebakaran pada gudang tersebut. Kyuhyun dan pelaku sedikit terlempar akibat guncangan dari ledakan. Asap tebal langsung menyelimuti ruangan.

"Uhuk...Uhuk.. Ka...u tidak apa ap..a?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Akibat asap yang dikeluarkan, Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan bernafas dan berbicara.

"Hmm.." Jawab siswa tersebut. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku huh?! Seharusnya kau membiarkanku mati!" Siswa tersebut menarik kerah jaket yang dipakai Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Air mata sudah memenuhi wajahnya yang terlihat tirus itu.

"Aku tidak mau jadi pembunuh. Jika manusia membiarkan manusia lainnya untuk bunuh diri, maka orang tersebut tidak lebih dari seorang pembunuh. Aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk tidak pernah membunuh lagi."

"Terima kasih. Dan kenalkan namaku Lee Taemin."

"Jangan biarkan dendam terus bertumpuk di hatimu. Manusia yang memiliki dendam sesungguhnya adalah manusia yang penuh dengan kerugian. Jalani hidupmu dengan baik setelah masa hukumanmu telah selesai."

Kyuhyun kembali tersungkur akibat kelelahan yang ia alami, ia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk sekedar berdiri. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar deru langkah kaki dari beberapa orang di dekatnya. Bunyi mobil pemadam kebakaran pun terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"KYU!"

Suara Donghae dan Jungsoo berbaur menjadi satu di telinga Kyuhyun. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia membuka kedua matanya dan melihat kedua kakaknya menghampiri dengan wajah super khawatir.

"Bertahanlah Kyu!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ne." Sahutnya.

Karena kedua matanya yang sudah terasa sangat berat, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menutupnya. Namun sebelum benar-benar tertutup sempurna, matanya menangkap seorang guru berkacamata dan murid yang tadi memberinya surat tengah menatapnya dengan senyum penuh arti.

TBC

Updateeee.. hoho

Maaf ya kalo jelek updatenya..keke

Ayo siapa yang tebakannya bener...hoho

Dan dengan ini saya juga mau mengumumkan saya ga akan update chap berikutnya dalam waktu dekat, paling lama saya akan publish 1 bulan lagi. Karena saya harus mengurus trip untuk kantor saya awal Juni nanti.

Nah. Terima kasih buat yang udah review, saya tunggu lagi reviewnya. Kalau ada yang masih bingung silahkan bertanya, nanti saya coba jawab di chap berikutnya.

See Youu

Pai pai ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Another Story Of The Three Detectives.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin and other.

Genre : Crime, Friendship, Mystery.

Rated : T

New Teacher

Kedua mata itu perlahan terbuka bersamaan dengan jari tangannya yang bergerak. Kelopak matanya bergerak turun naik guna menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Manik hitamnya bergerak gelisah seakan mencari sesuatu. Senyumpun terukir dibibirnya tatkala melihat siluet seseorang yang dikenalnya tidak jauh berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hy..Hyung." Dengan sedikit susah ia berusaha menyadarkan orang tersebut bahwa ia sudah selesai dari tidur panjangnya.

"Kyu." Mendengar sebuah suara membuat orang tersebut dengan segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sang adik tengah tersenyum lemah padanya. "Ya tuhan. Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Serunya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya sang adik sembari menatap sekelilingnya. "Rumah sakit. Kau pingsan setelah kemarin berkeliling mencari bom di sekolah barumu." Jawab sang kakak.

"Ada apa Jungsoo hyung?" Seorang lainnya yang tengah tertidur di salah satu sofa, harus terbangun akibat suara yang menganggunya.

"Hae bangun!" Dengan terpaksa seseorang yang dipanggil Hae itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati kakaknya. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya masih bingung.

"YA! Hae! Buka matamu dengan benar!" Teriakan dari orang yang berbeda membuat Hae berdecak pelan. "Yang sopan Kyu!" Ia sedikit memukul kepala adiknya yang tengah terbaring di ranjang.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau itu lebih mu...AHHH!" Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo hanya bisa bersweetdrop ria melihat Hae yang memang sedikit ajaib itu, "KAU SUDAH BANGUN?! KAPAN?!"

"Baru saja Hae. Kau berisik sekali." Kyuhyun mengusap telinganya yang berdenging akibat teriakan dari kakaknya itu.

"Ah maaf. Tapi aku senang, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Aku khawatir sekali." Donghae mencoba memeluk Kyuhyun, yang tentu saja langsung ditarik oleh kakak tertuanya. "Nanti infusnya tertarik." Sahut Jungsoo pendek.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "10 menit lagi kau tertidur, maka pas 28 jam kau berbaring di sana." Jawab Jungsoo.

"Oh. Lama juga, padahal aku hanya kelelahan." Bingung Kyuhyun.

"Kelelahan luar biasa Kyu. Kau itu tahu kalau paling lemah dalam lari, tapi tetap saja nekat mengelilingi seisi sekolah." Jungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Ohayougozaimasu \O/"

Dengan suara yang riang, seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun di rawat. Pemuda berwajah penuh aegyo datang dengan tangan yang penuh dengan kantung plastik berisi makanan.

"Ohayou Minnie hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum senang.

"Eii hyung, kenapa kau memakai bahasa jepang? Aku kan tidak mengerti." Keluh Donghae. Sungmin tersenyum minta maaf pada Donghae, lalu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Nah, bagaimana keadaanmu Kyu? Maaf ya aku baru menjengukmu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku." Ucap Sungmin. Kantung plastik yang ia bawa, ia taruh di meja samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa. Aku senang kau datang Minnie hyung."

"Iihh. Sejak kapan kau memanggil Sungmin hyung seperti itu? Dan sejak kapan kau mengubah nada bicaramu menjadi sok imut seperti itu kepada Sungmin hyung?" Donghae merasa merinding melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat amat aneh itu.

"Itu karena Sungmin hyung baik padaku. Lihat! Dia membawakanku makanan yang banyak, tidak seperti kalian yang bahkan tidak memberiku uang saku kemarin." Kyuhyun mengeluh. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana kedua hyungnya itu hanya mengantarnya ke sekolah tanpa memberikannya sedikitpun uang.

"Wah, sudah siuman kenapa tidak memanggil kami?"

Belum sempat Donghae dan Jungsoo membela diri, seorang Dokter beserta suster masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Sedikit kesal karena tidak ada yang mengabari kalau pasiennya yang satu ini ternyata sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Maaf. Kami terlalu senang sampai lupa." Sesal Jungsoo.

Dokter kemudian memeriksa Kyuhyun, mulai dari detak jantung, denyut nadi, kedua mata dan suhu tubuhnya. Sementara sang suster sibuk mencatat segala pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh Dokter.

"Nah. Syukurlah, kau sudah lebih baik dan tidur selama 28 jam full sangat cukup untuk memulihkan tubuhmu. Besok pagi kau sudah bisa pulang." Ucap Dokter.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih dok." Jungsoo membungkukkan badannya berterima kasih. Sang dokter hanya tersenyum dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun disusul suster di belakangnya dan kemudian menutup pintu ruangan tersebut rapat.

"Hae, kau urus administrasi untuk Kyuhyun." Perintah Jungsoo.

"Ne. Sungmin hyung, ayo temani aku."

Dengan senang hati, Sungmin menuruti Donghae dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun dirawat.

"Eh? Anda siapa?"

Tepat setelah Donghae membuka pintu, seseorang berpenampilan formal dan berkacamata sudah berada di depannya. "Maaf. Saya ingin bertemu dengan murid saya, Kyuhyun." Ucap seseorang tersebut.

"Oh, kau guru di sekolah baru Kyu. Kalau begitu masuk saja, ia baru sadar beberapa menit yang lalu."

Donghae dan Sungmin pun meneruskan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda, walaupun Sungmin sempat melirik guru Kyuhyun itu tajam walau singkat.

"Anda yang bertemu dengan saya kemarin bukan?" Jungsoo mendekati guru tersebut dan langsung bertanya. "Ne. Saya ingin menengok murid saya." Sambil tersenyum sang guru menjawab.

"Kau kenal dengan dia Kyu?" Tanya Jungsoo. Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sekali anggukkan kepalanya. Ya dia adalah seorang guru yang membiarkannya berkeliaran di sekolah kemarin.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyuhyun-ssi? Kami dari pihak sekolah dengan sangat berterima kasih padamu." Ucap guru tersebut sembari mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia menaruh seikat bunga yang khusus ia bawa di meja samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Bukan masalah. Tapi, maaf nama anda siapa? Aku sama sekali belum tahu nama semua guru di sekolah." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Panggil saya Jung Seosaengnim saja." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Sementara Jungsoo hanya diam sambil memandang guru tersebut intens. Ada pertanyaan yang siap ia lontarkan pada guru itu namun tidak di ruangan ini.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit pulang karena kau harus beristirahat. Semoga cepat sembuh." Sang guru pun berjalan keluar dengan diantar oleh Jungsoo.

"Siapa sebenarnya anda?"

Setelah memastikan sudah berada di luar ruangan Kyuhyun dan menutup pintunya, akhirya Jungsoo melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi dipendamnya.

"Apa maksud anda. Saya adalah guru dari sekolah yang ditempati Kyuhyun. Bukankah saya sudah jelaskan tadi."

"Mengenai pertanyaan yang saya ajukan kemarin pada anda yaitu 'Kenapa?'. Bukan menuju pada kenapa anda membiarkan Kyuhyun berkeliaran, tapi kenapa anda tahu kalau saya sedang mencari Cho Kyuhyun saat itu?" Expressi wajah sang guru berubah walaupun hanya sedikit dan singkat, namun masih tertangkap di mata Jungsoo.

"Kemarin adalah pertama kali Kyuhyun menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah itu. Dan saya hanya mengantar dia sampai depan gerbang sekolah, tidak ada guru atau siapapun yang melihat. Dan mendengar Kyuhyun belum pernah bertemu anda, jadi tidak mungkin anda mengetahui kalau saya mencari Kyuhyun saat itu." Lanjut Jungsoo.

"Pekerjaan saya adalah sebagai seorang guru di sekolah yang Kyuhyun tempati. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau saya tidak tahu nama anak baru sekalipun. Dan kenapa saya tahu kalau anda mencari anak itu, karena saya sudah mellihat semua keluarga anak murid saya dengan baik. Dan anda dengan adik anda belum pernah saya jumpai sebelumnya, maka saya berasumsi kalau kalian adalah keluarga dari anak baru itu." Dengan tenang guru tersebut menjawab. Dan tanpa menunggu perkataan selanjutnya keluar dari mulut Jungsoo, guru tersebut berjalan meninggalkan Jungsoo yang masih setia dengan tatapan intensnya.

'Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau Donghae adalah adikku.'

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aneh.

Ada yang aneh dengan cara Jungsoo hyung menatap laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai salah satu guru di sekolah baruku. Tatapan menyelidik dan mengawasi, seakan-akan guru itu akan melakukan sesuatu jika tidak diawasi. Yang aku tahu guru itulah yang membiarkanku berkeliaran di sekolah untuk mencari letak bom lainnya. Dan sampai saat ini masih mengusik pikiranku.

Dan sekarang ditambah Jungsoo hyung yang seakan mengenal guru tersebut dengan baik. Kira-kira apa yang mereka perbincangkan di depan sana.

CKLEK

Jungsoo hyung masuk kembali ke dalam ruanganku. Namun air wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi lebih ceria. Apa yang Jungsoo hyung sembunyikan padaku kali ini.

"Istirahatlah Kyu. Besok kau sudah bisa pulang." Perintahnya. Tunggu, apa dia tidak salah, ini masih sore dan aku sudah tidur lebih dari 28 jam.

"Haruskah? Aku baru saja bangun dari tidur 28 jam ku hyung." Aku menyindirnya. Ia mendekati ranjangku dan mengacak rambutku pelan. "Tidak apa kan. Lebih banyak istirahat lebih baik." Ucapnya.

"Tidak mau. Tidak mau." Kukuhku.

"Eii, terserah kau saja lah." Akhirnya ia menyerah juga.

"Hyung, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan guru itu di depan?" Tanyaku langsung. Ia merubah raut wajahnya menjadi kaget. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengantarnya saja." Mau berbohong rupanya dia.

"Tidak mungkin sampai memakan waktu lebih dari 2 menit. Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku hyung."

"Sudahlah. Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya mengobrol sebentar dengannya tentang sekolahmu."

Cih. Ia masih saja bisa berbohong, padahal dengan jelas aku bisa raut wajah tidak suka saat guru itu datang untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi biarlah, mungkin ia hanya terlalu berlebihan saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, uang macam apa yang kau keluarkan untuk aku bersekolah hyung? Sepertinya banyak sekali." Dia menggaruk kepala belakangnya tanda gugup. Enak saja ia membohongiku kemarin.

"Ah..i..tu a..nu.."

"Berterima kasihlah pada Minnie hyungmu ini Kyu."

Saking asiknya mengobrol dengan Jungsoo hyung, aku sampai tidak tahu kalau Sungmin dan Donghae hyung sudah masuk ke dalam kamar rawatku. "Maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku yang memanipulasi situs sekolahmu, dan memberikan kuis program beasiswa bagi orang-orang yang pintar dan kurang mampu. Mulai dari tingkat awal hingga tingkat akhir. Tentu saja aku terlebih dulu mendaftarkan sekolah tersebut ke Department Pendidikan. Dan hanya satu orang yang berhak mendapatkannya." Sungmin hyung mulai menjelaskan. Ia menaruh mimuman yang mereka beli di meja dan Donghae hyung mulai memakan makanan yang dibawa oleh Sungmin hyung tadi.

"Setelah itu aku mempublikasikannya lewat Web resmi mereka. Dan aku juga yang berperan sebagai kau yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam beasiswa tersebut. Tentu saja aku yang memberi pertanyaan dan aku juga yang menjawab. Maka dari itu, kau bisa masuk ke sekolah tersebut." Lanjutnya.

"Apa sekolah itu tidak lapor polisi?"

"Mereka memang sempat lapor polisi, namun melihat keaslian dan keabsahan dari situs mereka dan tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya hacker, polisi tidak menanggapi laporan mereka karena kurangnya bukti. Hyungmu ini hebat kan! Haha." Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga. Pantas saja murid di sana mengejekku, mungkin mereka pikir aku termasuk kalangan yang tidak mampu.

"Haha." Aku hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria. Untuk apa melakukan hal sampai seperti itu hanya untuk menyekolahkanku. Lagipula, kalau dia bukan hyungku, aku akan melaporkannya pada polisi. Ini menyalahi undang-undang Privasi dan pelanggaran Tekhnologi.

"Berlebihan." Komentarku.

"Hei, seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Sungmin hyung. Dia juga yang merubah identitasmu menjadi Cho Kyuhyun warga resmi Korea Selatan. Kalau tidak akan masuk bui." Donghae hyung menyela.

"Aku selalu berpikir, kalau suatu hari nanti aku akan menyerahkan diriku pada polisi. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah orang jahat. Bagaimana aku dulu membantu organisasi tersebut dalam membunuh, mencuri, merampok dan perbuatan jahat lainnya." Ketiga hyungku diam.

"Bahkan aku berani mengambil profesi menjadi Detektif seperti sekarang. Aku merasa sangat tidak pantas, berlindung di balik sebuah nama kebaikan untuk menutupi perilaku busukku."

Atmosfir seketika berubah menjadi kelam dan gelap setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Entah kenapa, tapi kupikir kata-kataku itu tidak ada yang salah sedikitpun.

"Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan hal itu lagi Kyu. Biarkan itu menjadi sebuah masa lalu untukmu. Kau hanya sebagai korban dalam organisasi itu, jadi mereka tidak berhak menyalahkanmu."

"Tidak perlu membelaku Jungsoo hyung. Bahkan kalian juga bisa kena sanksi karena menyembunyikan kejahatan yang kubuat. Terlebih Sungmin hyung, berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai kemampuanmu diketahui oleh orang atau organisasi yang salah."

"Kalau begitu, jika suatu hari kau menyerahkan dirimu ke kepolisian maka kau juga akan melihat kami berada di satu sel bersamamu."

TOK TOK

Dua kali ketukan di pintu kamarku menghentikan pembicaraan yang terjadi di antara kami. Tidak lama seorang suster datang dengan sebuah bingkisan di tangannya. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian mendekati ranjangku.

"Ada kiriman untuk anda Kyuhyun-ssi." Katanya sambil menaruh bingkisan berupa sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi dengan sampul berwarna coklat. "Dari siapa suster?" Tanyaku.

"Tadi ada seorang pemuda yang mengantarkan ini. Katanya dia buru-buru jadi tidak bisa mampir ke kamar anda. Kata pemuda tersebut anda mengenalnya dan sudah menunggunya sejak tadi."

Aku mengerutkan alisku heran. Sepertinya aku sedang tidak menunggu seseorang dan siapa pemuda yang dimaksud.

"Terima kasih suster."

Kemudian suster itu keluar dari ruanganku setelah Jungsoo hyung menyampaikan ungkapan terima kasihnya. Aku melirik ke arah kotak itu sebentar dan memang tidak terlihat ada nama pengirimnya sama sekali.

"Jangan dibuka!"

Donghae hyung sedikit terlonjak akibat teriakanku saat ia ingin membuka bungkusan tersebut. Dari siapa saja aku tidak tahu, kalau isinya bagus kalau buruk bagaimana.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Donghae hyung. "Itukan milikku. Biarkan saja dulu di situ. Aku akan membukanya besok pagi."

"Huh, pelit." Donghae hyung menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

" Jungsoo hyung, bisakah kau ambilkan buku dan seragam sekolahku untuk besok? Aku tidak enak jika harus absen terlalu lama."

"Tapi, kau kan absen karena sakit. Jadi tidak masalah Kyu."

"Bukankah kau yang memaksaku untuk bersekolah. Jadi aku tidak menerima penolakan Jungsoo hyung." Ia berdecak sebal mendengar ucapanku. Siapa suruh berani membohongiku.

Lagipula aku juga tidak enak kalau harus absen terlalu lama. Nanti program beasiswaku bisa dicabut. Nanti yang ada mereka akan kecewa.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya Kyu. Aku ada latihan malam ini." Sungmin hyung berpamitan. "Ne. Terima kasih Sungmin hyung. Aku senang kau meluangkan waktumu untukku." Ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku pelan. Tanpa berlama-lama aku langsung menyingkirkan tangannya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Hehe. Cepat sembuh Kyuhyun-ee. Sampai jumpa." Ia melambaikan tangannya sebelum keluar dari ruanganku. Jungsoo hyung juga keluar dari ruanganku menuju mansion untuk mengambil keperluan sekolahku besok.

"Hae hyung."

"Apa?"

"Bisa kau belikan aku alat-alat untuk melukis? Besok aku ada pelajaran seni dan harus membawa peralatan lukis." Ia menatapku dengan raut bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari kamar. Entah ia akan membelinya dimana.

"Kau jangan kemana-mana!" Perintahnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kamarku. Memangnya dia pikir aku akan pergi kemana. Aneh.

Dengan segera aku mengambil kotak bersampul coklat yang diletakkan suster tadi di meja. Aku sengaja menyuruh Hae hyung pergi dan membiarkan kamar ini kosong dan memang berniat membuka kotak ini seorang diri. Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang tidak benar dengan isi kotak ini.

Nah!

Seperti dugaanku, kotak ini mencurigakan. Pertama aku tidak tahu siapa yang memberikannya, karena aku merasa belum punya teman di sekolah baruku. Kedua, kenapa bungkusan ini tidak diberi setidaknya nama pengirim.

Dan kecurigaanku tidak meleset sedikitpun. Sebuah foto candid dengan berhiasakan wajahku memakai baju seragam menjadi isi dari kotak tersebut. Kalau hanya itu sih tidak apa, tapi yang menjadi masalah terdapat tanda silang tepat pada bagian wajahku dan sepertinya dicoret dengan darah manusia yang terlihat masih baru karena aku masih bisa menciumnya.

Tanpa buang waktu aku langsung menyembunyikan foto tersebut di bawah bantal. Sementara kotaknya yang sudah tidak terbentuk ku buang di tempat sampah di dekatku. Nanti akan kupikirkan alasan yang tepat apabila kedua hyungku bertanya apa isi bungkusan tersebut.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Author POV

Sesuai keinginannya, pagi ini setelah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit Kyuhyun sudah masuk sekolah lagi. Jungsoo dan Donghae mengantarnya hanya sampai depan gerbang saja, kalau mereka memaksa ikut masuk maka dipastikan adik kecil mereka akan ngamuk. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai dan pelan, kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana seragamnya, sembari melihat-lihat pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Sepi sekali." Gumamnya.

Ia melihat jam di tangannya dan mendapati sudah hampir pukul 7 pagi. Lalu kenapa sekolah ini terasa sepi baginya. Hanya ada beberapa guru dan murid yang berkeliaran di dekatnya sedari tadi. Namun bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika tidak punya sifat tidak perduli terhadap sekitarnya, kecuali yang berhubungan dengan kasus.

CKLEK

TEEET TEEET TEET

"SELAMAT DATANG!"

Tepat setelah Kyuhyun membuka pintu kelasnya, ia dikejutkan dengan semua siswa dan beberapa guru berkumpul di sana. Ruang kelas berubah menjadi berwarna-warni, para murid yang memegang terompet dan guru-guru menebarkan potongan kertas tepat ketika Kyuhyun masuk. Serta sebuah tulisan super besar yang terpajang di belakang tembok kelasnya.

'TERIMA KASIH CHO KYUNHYUN'

Itulah tulisan di spanduk super besar yang terpampang jelas di mata Kyuhyun. Ia memandang tulisan tersebut dengan malas dan wajahnya hanya menyiratkan raut datar dan terkesan tidak perduli. Dengan tenang, ia berjalan menuju kursinya dan langsung duduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Hei hei. Sombong sekali. Kami sudah mempersiapkan semua ini demi kau. Hargailah usaha kami." Salah satu murid yang Kyuhyun tidak ketahui namanya tiba-tiba mendekati Kyuhyun dan protes.

"Untuk siapa kau mempersiapkan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. "Untukmu tentu saja. Kami ingin berterima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan sekolah kami. Kalau kau tidak cepat menemukan bom lainnya, maka taman belakang sekolah ini akan hancur." Murid yang lainnya ikut menjawab.

"Maaf, tapi namaku bukan CHO KYUNHYUN."

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan melihat reaksi dari murid dan guru yang berada di kelasnya. Ekspressi kaget bercampur bingung terpampang di wajah mereka.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang siswa yang baru saja tiba dan mengucapkan namanya dengan tepat. Air wajah Kyuhyun sedikit berubah menjadi kaget, pasalnya ia mengenali siswa yang baru saja datang itu. Saat kasus 2 hari yang lalu siswa itulah yang memberikannya surat tentang keberadaan bom lainnya.

"Benar kan namamu Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan canggung. Ia masih curiga dengan siswa tersebut, tapi ia tidak mau gegabah untuk menyelidikinya lebih lanjut.

"Ya. Tapi tidak masalah kalau kalian tidak mengingatnya juga." Kyuhyun kini mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan benda kecil layar sentuh miliknya itu.

Perlahan semua siswa dan guru membubarkan diri mereka, ada rasa kecewa karena reaksi yang diberikan Kyuhyun tidak sesuai dengan harapan mereka.

"Hai..."

Dua orang murid laki-laki menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menyapanya secara tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai merubah ekspressi wajahnya menjadi kaget.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida."

"Kim Suho imnida."

Kedua orang itu memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang mengembang. Siswa yang bernama Lee Hyukjae, berprawakan pendek dan mempunyai senyum yang unik dan warna rambut hitam pekat. Apabila tersenyum, maka gusinya yang berwarna merah muda itu akan terlihat dengan jelas. Kedua matanya yang tidak sipit namun juga tidak besar, hidung mancung dan rahang yang tegas. Kulitnya putih namun tidak seputih kulit Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan yang satu lagi Kim Suho, namja berwajah manis yang memiliki tinggi tidak lebih dari Hyukjae. Rambutnya berwarna coklat hampir memiliki model sama seperti Kyuhyun dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Saat tersenyum kedua matanya akan membentuk garis, atau sering disebut dengan eye smile.

"Oh, Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Mau tidak mau demi kesopanan, Kyuhyun harus memperkenalkan dirinya kepada dua orang laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Ne, kami sudah tahu. Mianhe kami salah menulis namamu di banner itu, karena kau murid baru jadi kami tidak tahu." Pemuda yang bernama Suho merasa menyesal. "Tidak apa." Balas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kalau begitu kau mau jadi teman kami kan?" Lee Hyukjae mengangsurkan tangan kanannya kepada Kyuhyun layaknya ingin menjabat tangan. Kyuhyun menatap keduanya bergantian dan mendapat balasan senyum tulus dari keduanya.

"Ne. Terima kasih, kalian sangat tulus." Kyuhyun mengangsurkan tangan kanannya dan berjabatan tangan dengan Hyukjae.

"Eh, tau dari mana kalau kita tulus? Bisa saja kita hanya mempermainkamu." Ucap Suho bingung. Sementara Hyukjae ikut menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan temannya itu.

"Senyum palsu hanya melibatkan area mulut saja, sementara senyum tulus 'menyebar' hingga ke mata. Dan aku dapat lihat dengan jelas senyum tulus kalian. Terima kasih." Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum ketika dua temannya yang baru ia kenal hari ini memberikan sekali lagi senyum tulus padanya.

"Oiya, apa kalian tahu siapa dia?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari menunjuk pemuda yang tadi membenarkan namanya. Pemuda yang sama dengan yang memberinya surat ancaman beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Shim Changmin. Ia orangnya pendiam dan kaku, tidak punya banyak teman karena yang lain menganggap ia aneh. Lebih memilih perpustakaan menjadi tempatnya saat waktu istirahat tiba. Ia termasuk murid pintar di sekolah ini. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang kehidupannya, karena ia menutup diri dari lingkungan."

Kyuhyun menatap intens pemuda tersebut sembari mendengarkan penjelasan dari Hyukjae. Ia merasa seperti kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri yang kurang lebih mempunyai sifat yang sama seperti Changmin itu.

Hyukjae dan Suho membubarkan diri mereka setelah bel berbunyi dan tidak lama kemudian seorang guru masuk dengan beberapa buku di kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun ingin berkonsentrasi mendengarkan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru tersebut, namun matanya sesekali ia alihkan pada murid yang bernama Shim Changmin.

.

.

.

TEEEET TEEET

Bunyi bel menandakan waktunya para murid berstirahat bergema di seluruh area sekolah. Tidak sedikit murid yang berteriak senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa terbebas dari buku dan pelajaran yang membosankan untuk beberapa waktu.

Setelah guru keluar dari kelas, para siswa pun satu persatu mulai meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka. Ada yang memilih untuk mengisi perut mereka yang terasa kosong di kantin, ada pula yang memilih tempat lain sebagai beristirahat sejenak.

Kyuhyun sendiri lebih memilih untuk duduk diam di dalam kelas ketimbang pergi ke kantin atau tempat lainnya. Walaupun Suho dan Hyukjae sudah memaksanya untuk menghabiskan uang di kantin, tetap saja Kyuhyun yang keras kepala itu menolaknya.

Kini hanya ada dia dan seorang murid yaitu Shim Changmin yang masih berada di dalam kelas. Namun tidak lama kemudian Changmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke suatu tempat.

'Pasti ke perpustakaan.' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Tanpa buang waktu, Kyuhyun langsung mengikuti pemuda tersebut. Ada satu hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Shim Changmin. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai mengikuti langkah Changmin yang berada tidak jauh di depannya. Kyuhyun terlihat berhati-hati agar pemuda tersebut tidak mengetahui kalau dia sedang diikuti.

"Berhenti mengikutiku."

Kyuhyun terkesiap kaget saat Changmin tiba-tiba berhenti dan berucap demikian. Namun sedetik kemudian raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi biasa.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya. "Masih ingatkah kau dengan pertanyaan yang kuberikan saat kau menyerahkan surat itu padaku dua hari yang lalu?" Lanjutnya.

Changmin tidak menjawab dan tidak juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke lawan bicara. Kyuhyun seakan berinteraksi dengan punggung Changmin.

"Lalu? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Changmin dingin. Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mulai mendekati Changmin yang masih belum mau menengokkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja. Saat itu adalah saat pertama kali kita bertemu, dan pertanyaanku kemarin itu bukan kenapa kau bilang pelaku menyukai kesunyian. Tapi kenapa kau menyerahkan surat itu padaku yang hanya berstatus sebagai siswa baru di sini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang saat tiba-tiba Changmin memutar badannya menghadap Kyuhyun dengan wajah tegang. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat jari-jari tangan Changmin bergerak gelisah.

"Cih. Anggap saja kalau aku mengenalmu Tuan Detektif."

Changmin kembali memutar badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun yang masih setia diam di tempat. Ia berpikir kalau Changmin tahu identitasnya sebagai Detektif, tapi ia masih bingung karena tidak biasanya ada anak sekolahan yang mengenalnya dan kedua hyungnya itu sebagai Detektif. Mereka biasa dikenal oleh kalangan kepolisian dan orang-orang tertentu saja, bahkan ada beberapa orang kepolisian yang hanya mengetahui nama mereka saja. Walaupun tidak ia pungkiri kini popularitas mereka semakin menanjak.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya kemanapun ia mau. Ia sudah terlalu malas untuk kembali ke kelas, karena artinya ia hanya akan sendirian berada di sana.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya menangkap berbagai kejadian yang tercipta pada saat jam istirahat. Ada yang bermain bola di lapangan, bercanda dengan teman, makan ataupun minum di kantin bahkan ada juga yang berkencan secara diam-diam di sudut sekolah. Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal karena ia tidak menerima ajakan Hyukjae dan Suho untuk pergi ke kantin bersama mereka tadi.

Kaki Kyuhyun masih berjalan tanpa arah seakan mengelilingi area sekolah. Ingin rasanya ia pergi ke perpustakaan, tapi mengingat Changmin yang kemungkinan berada di sana membuatnya enggan.

SIIING

PRANG

DEG!

Kyuhyun menatap horor sebuah pot bunga yang baru saja jatuh dari atas kini berserakan tepat di depannya. Jika Kyuhyun melangkah lebih cepat sepersekian detik, maka dipastikan bukan hanya pecahan pot tersebut yang akan ada di lantai tapi juga cairan berwarna merah yang keluar dari kepalanya juga akan menjadi hiasan indah di lantai.

"KYUHYUN!"

Suho dan Hyukjae langsung berlari mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih menatap pot tersebut dengan nafas yang tercekat. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari beberapa orang di sekitarnya sudah berkerubung dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"KYU!"

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat Kyuhyun mulai sadar dan langsung menengok ke atas, sumber dari jatuhnya pot tersebut. Bangunan sekolah berlantai 3 dan kelas yang Kyuhyun tempati berada di lantai 1, tepat pada bagian paling atas bangunan sekolah terdapat atap yang luas dan bisa dijadikan tempat beristirahat bagi para siswa.

'Tidak mungkin.' Gumam Kyuhyun.

Memang tidak mungkin, sebab setelah Kyuhyun melihat keatas ia tidak mendapati tempat untuk menaruh pot tersebut. Itu artinya ada seseorang yang sengaja menjatuhkannya dari atas sana.

Suho dan Hyukjae dengan segera membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke kelas, sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kedua teman barunya tersebut.

"Aigo. Bagaimana bisa pot bunga itu jatuh, setahuku tidak ada pot bunga pada bagian atas sekolah." Suho berucap setelah mereka sampai kelas dan duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Eh apa itu?"

Hyukjae berjalan ke arah meja guru setelah melihat sebuah bungkusan berwarna cerah berada di atas meja. Ia mengambilnya dan menunjukannya pada Suho dan Kyuhyun. "Jangan diambil. Itu mungkin punya guru tadi." Kyuhyun menegur Hyukjae.

"Tapi, di atasnya tertulis namamu Kyu." Kyuhyun menyerngitkan alisnya heran. Kejadian aneh lainnya yang ia temukan hari ini.

"Pasti dari penggemarmu. Biar aku buka."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun, Hyukjae membuka kotak tersebut dan mendapati seekor binatang kecil dan imut di dalamnya. Seekor siput dengan cangkangnya yang berbentuk kerucut berwarna coklat cerah dengan corak tidak beraturan, dan sebuah tanduk yang menghiasi bagian depan siput tersebut.

"Waahh Kyeoo.."

"JANGAN DISENTUH!"

Hyukjae harus menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai siput tersebut. Bahkan ia sampai menahan nafas akibat kaget dengan teriakan Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba.

"Ke...Kenapa?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan gugup. Kyuhyun mengambil alih kotak tersebut dan menutupnya kembali.

"Siput Cone atau siput kerucut. Salah satu binatang dengan racun paling mematikan di dunia." Baik Hyukjae dan Suho membelalakkan mata mereka kaget. Bahkan Hyukjae mengamati tangannya yang sebentar lagi akan menyentuh hewan imut tersebut.

"Hewan ini dapat membunuh manusia dalam waktu kurang dari empat menit, racun yang keluar dari durinya akan masuk melalui kulit bahkan jika kita memakai sarung tangan sekalipun. Dengan hanya sedikit racun, syaraf manusia akan rusak. Gejala yang dialami adalah merasakan sakit luar biasa dan berubah menjadi mati rasa, lalu racun akan mulai menyebar dan membuat jantung berhenti berdetak."

Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan tenang, namun jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada seseorang yang menginginkan kematiannya, dan ia tidak tahu siapa. Ia baru saja masuk ke sekolah ini dan sudah mempunyai musuh yang berbahaya seperti ini.

'Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa orang itu sangat membenciku sampai seperti ini?'

TBC

HOLAAAA *lambailambaialaKyu*

Seperti yang kemarin dibilang, saya bakal update sekitar 1 bulan~~~

Maaf ya kalau updatenya lama and ga bagus.

Dan saya juga lagi sedih karena FD saya ilang, dan semua data termasuk terusan FF ini ada di sana T_T

So, sepertinya chap selanjutnya saya harus berusaha mengingat apa aja yang udah saya tulis di sana.

Gomenasai~~~

Oiya di chap ini belum ada kasus, kasian Kyuhyunnya biar istirahat dulu dia..kekeke

Untuk Kibum, pasti dia muncul kok. Masih ingetkan sama epilog waktu itu, nanti bakal ada kasus yang sama seperti itu tapi sedikit di ubah.

Oke. Terima kasih sekali buat yang udah review di chap-chap sebelumnya. Saya tunggu lagi reviewnya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Another Story Of The Three Detectives.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin and other.

Genre : Crime, Friendship, Mystery.

Rated : T

**Author POV**

Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celananya, sedangkan tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada tembok besar tepat di belakangnya. Kedua manik matanya bergerak gelisah mencari sesuatu, tidak terlewat helaan nafas keluar berkali-kali dari mulutnya. Sesekali salah satu tangannya ia keluarkan hanya untuk melihat dua buah jarum yang tidak berhenti berputar pada jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa mereka masih lama?"

Sebuah pertanyaan akhirnya terlontar dari mulut pemuda berseragam sekolah yang tengah asik mengemut permen lollipop di mulutnya. Ia menatap pemuda berstatus teman barunya itu dengan jengah, karena sedari tadi terus saja menghela nafas dan berkali-kali menengok jam tangannya.

"Ne. Sudah satu jam kita menunggu, mereka belum datang juga."

Satu temannya yang lain ikut berkomentar. Tidak seperti pemuda sebelumnya yang memilih menghilangkan jenuh dengan mengemut sebatang lollipop, ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan ponsel mini miliknya.

"Berisik! Aku tidak pernah menyuruh kalian untuk menemaniku menunggu."

Dengan nada kesal, pemuda yang sedari tadi terus dikomplain oleh kedua temannya itu akhirnya berucap. Ia tidak pernah menyuruh siapapun untuk menemaninya pulang sehabis bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada kami Kyu. Memangnya enak menunggu seorang diri." Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kyu' itu berdecak mendengar alasan yang baginya kurang masuk akal.

"Ne. Hyukjae benar, kami sudah berlaku baik seperti ini seharusnya kau berterima kasih."

Kyuhyun, Hyukjae dan Suho tengah berdiri dengan raut wajah bosan di depan sekolah. Pasalnya mereka atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun tengah menunggu salah satu hyungnya yang bilang akan menjemputnya sesuai sekolah. Namun sudah satu jam ia berdiri belum juga ada tanda-tanda dari hyungnya.

Kedua pemuda yang baru saja menjadi temannya hari ini juga bersikeras ingin menemani Kyuhyun menunggu, walaupun pada akhirnya mereka justru membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal karena terus menerus merengek bosan.

"Oh iya, aku masih penasaran dengan siput tadi. Kau buang kemana Kyu?" Hyukjae bertanya. "Aku bakar." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan singkat.

"Kira-kira siapa yang memberimu hadiah seperti itu? Ceroboh. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau siput itu berbahaya." Suho ikut berkomentar.

"Itu bukan hadiah. Ada seseorang yang sengaja mengirimnya untuk membunuhku mungkin." Suho dan Hyukjae langsung menatap Kyuhyun horror, sementara yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan ekspresi tenang. "Ma..maksudmu?" Tanya Suho.

"Cone Snail atau siput kerucut termasuk hewan yang hidup di perairan bukan di daratan. Mana mungkin ada orang yang mau repot-repot menyelam ke laut hanya untuk mengambil siput tersebut sebagai hadiah. Pasti ada tujuan di balik itu semua." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Wah, hebat. Kau baru beberapa hari masuk sekolah di sini tapi sudah mempunyai musuh sejahat itu. Tenang saja kami akan melindungimu." Suho merangkul bahu Kyuhyun diiringi dengan anggukan dari Hyukjae.

"Tidak." Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Suho dari bahunya. "Aku tidak mau orang-orang disekitarku terancam bahaya hanya karena seseorang sepertiku. Dengan kejadian tadi harusnya kalian sadar kalau aku hanya mengundang bahaya." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak!" Hyukjae berdiri dari posisinya dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya. "Kami sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi temanmu, maka kami juga akan mengambil apapun resikonya. Jangan pernah menampung beban apapun sendirian Kyuhyun-ah." Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum hangat. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, walaupun hanya dia sendiri yang tahu apa arti dari senyumnya.

'Kalian salah. Aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk dilindungi.'

Tidak ada lagi percakapan mengenai ancaman yang Kyuhyun terima hari ini. Mereka sibuk mengeluh karena hyung dari Kyuhyun belum juga tiba.

"Kalian menggangguku dengan terus merengek. Lebih baik kalian pulang." Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada sedikit tinggi, ia sudah kesal dengan keterlambatan hyungnya dan kini kedua teman barunya turut menambah kadar kekesalannya.

Hyukjae dan Suho saling berpandangan dan kemudian menghembuskan nafas mereka bersamaan. "Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan. Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Suho mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Hyukjae.

"Ne. Terima kasih mau menemaniku selama satu jam." Sahut Kyuhyun. Keduanya mengangguk dan kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih harus menunggu hyungnya tiba. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi hyungnya itu, namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

"Bodoh. Dasar para hyung pabbo!"

"Siapa yang bodoh Kyuhyun-goon?"

Kyuhyun kaget dengan suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar di telinganya, ia kemudian membalikkan badannya ke arah suara dan mendapati seorang guru tengah menatapnya aneh.

"Eo Jung Seosaengnim? Ah, aku sedang menunggu hyungku untuk menjemput. Tapi sudah satu jam aku berada di sini, dia belum juga datang." Adu Kyuhyun.

"Mau ikut pulang bersama saya?" Tanya guru tersebut. "Tidak. Aku sudah berjanji akan menunggunya hingga datang. Terima kasih." Tolak Kyuhyun halus.

"Apa ada yang mau kau tanyakan padaku Kyuhyun-ah?" Tiba-tiba sang guru bertanya dengan bahasa informal, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkesiap mendengarnya. "Ti...tidak ada." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung jika sudah tidak dalam jam sekolah. Nama lengkapku adalah Jung Yunho." Satu lagi hal yang mengejutkan keluar dari guru tersebut.

"Ta..tapi..."

"Apa kau keberatan?" Perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh pertanyaan lainnya. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" Guru tersebut mulai mendekati Kyuhyun dan memegang bahu kiri Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya. Tidak sampai di situ, telapak tangannya mulai menyentuh bagian telinga bagian belakang Kyuhyun hingga ke leher dan berakhir di bahunya. "Benarkah kau tidak keberatan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"N..ne." Kyuhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa memanggilku dengan Yunho hyung." Guru tersebut menarik tangannya dari bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, saya pulang terlebih dahulu. Selamat menunggu." Yunho mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Siapa sebenarnya anda?" Kyuhyun dengan cepat bertanya sebelum gurunya meninggalkannya lebih jauh.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya membentuk garis pada bagian ujungnya.

"Need Not To Know."

Pria tersebut berucap, namun tubuhnya tidak berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Ujung bibirnya masih membentuk sebuah garis ketika ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap Yunho dengan sangat intens.

TIIN TIIN

Suara klakson mobil membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun dan tatapannya pada Yunho. Ia berbalik dan kemudian mendapati sebuah mobil yang ia kenal dengan seorang pengemudi di dalamnya. Kyuhyun bergerak mendekati mobil tersebut setelah melihat gesture darii pengemudi yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

"Kemana saja kau Jungsoo hyung?!" Kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Pasalnya ia sudah lelah menunggu dan tidak diizinkan untuk pulang sendiri.

BRAKK

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil tersebut setelah tubuhnya sudah menikmati kursi di sebelah pengemudi. "Aku sudah sampai mansion jika kau mengizinkanku untuk pulang sendiri." Keluhya.

"KALAU SAJA KAU DAN HAE HYUNG TIDAK TERLALU POSES..."

"Guru itu.."

"Sive..." Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh perkataan Jungsoo yang masih menggantung. "Eh? Guru apa hyung?" Tanyanya bingung. "Yang tadi mengobrol bersamamu." Jawab Jungsoo.

"Ahh maksudmu Jung Seosaengnim? Kami hanya mengobrol sebentar dan bukan urusan yang penting hyung. Lagipula bukankah kau pernah bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit kemarin?"

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya Kyu." Kyuhyun sedikit terkesiap mendengar nada datar yang keluar dari mulut hyung tertuanya itu. "Ke..Kenapa? Dia kan guru di sekolahku." Kyuhyun berusaha menjawab dengan tenang.

"Aku merasa dia bukan orang baik. Entah bagaimana tapi aku merasa ia akan melakukan sesuatu padamu." Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jungsoo. Entah apa yang lucu, namun kekehannya lama-lama berubah menjadi tawa walaupun pelan.

"YA! Kenapa tertawa?!"

"Hahahaha, tidak..tidak. Hahaha. Maaf hyung, aku hanya merasa lucu. Darimana kau bisa punya pemikiran seperti itu? Tidak masuk akal."

"Aish. Aku itu mengkhawatirkanmu Kyu." Jungsoo mulai melajukan mobilnya menjauhi kawasan sekolah Kyuhyun. "Semoga saja firasatku salah, tapi apa salahnya kalau kau waspada dari sekarang." Lanjutnya dengan kedua mata yang menatap jalanan di depannya dengan intens.

"Tenang saja hyung, dia orang baik. Bahkan ia memperbolehkanku untuk memanggilnya Yunho hyung ketika berada di luar sekolah." Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memasang earphone. Ia menatap Jungsoo yang juga menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung. "Jung Yunho. Nama asli guru itu." Ucap Kyuhyun seakan bisa membaca raut wajah hyungnya itu.

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Jungsoo memilih untuk berkonsentrasi dalam menyetir, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah larut dalam musik yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh kedua telinganya.

.

.

.

**Donghae POV**

Bosan.

Satu kata yang dapat mewakili keadaanku sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, di mansion seorang diri dan aku sangat malas untuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Tidak ada permohonan kasus atau semacamnya. Terlebih lagi Jungsoo hyung tidak memperbolehkanku ikut dengannya untuk menjemput Kyuhyun. Ponsel di tanganku pun sudah berulang kali ku mainkan dan tetap saja tidak ada yang merubah moodku sekarang.

"Apa aku makan saja ya?"

Aku beranjak dari sofa tempat bokongku beristirahat dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil sedikit cemilan dari sana.

"Oh great!"

Aku membuka pintu kulkas dan hanya mendapati beberapa botol berisi air putih dan sayuran mentah serta buah yang tidak berselera di mataku. Tidak ada keripik atau cemilan apapun di dalamnya. Sungguh benar-benar malang nasibku. T_T

"Lebih baik aku ke supermarket dan membeli beberapa makanan. Siapa tahu bisa bertemu Sungmin hyung."

Dengan sedikit berlari, aku menuju kamar, mengambil jaket dan kunci motor serta dompet. Tidak perduli kalau nanti Kyu dan Jungsoo hyung pulang dan mengomel tidak jelas kalau aku tidak berada di mansion.

Setelah mengeluarkan motor dari garasi dan memastikan semua pintu terkunci dengan rapat, aku langsung menunggangi kuda besiku menuju supermarket yang memang tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi kalau jalan kaki rasanya malas juga.

CKITT

Tidak butuh waktu lama untukku sampai di supermarket. Setelah memastikan motorku terparkir dengan benar, aku langsung masuk ke dalam gedung yang menjual berbagai kebutuhan ini. Rasa dingin langsung terasa di tubuhku, walaupun sudah terbiasa dengan AC di mansion tetap saja AC di supermarket akan terasa lebih dingin.

Sebuah troli langsung ku dorong ketika benar-benar akan masuk ke dalam Supermarket. Walaupun tidak banyak makanan yang akan kubeli tapi tidak apalah aku membawanya.

"Minuman ringan, susu putih dan coklat, kopi untuk Jungsoo hyung, teh untuk pagi hari."

Satu persatu aku memasukkan barang yang kubutuhkan di counter khusus minuman ini. Walaupun hanya hidup bertiga tapi kami juga harus menyiapkan ini semua kalau tiba-tiba ada klien yang datang.

"Keripik kentang, biscuit, seaweed, beberapa cup ramen."

Aku melihat barang apa saja yang kubeli di dalam troli dan menyadari kalau sepertinya aku membeli makanan terlalu sedikit. Nanti akan habis dengan cepat kalau hanya segini. Akupun mulai mengambil beberapa makanan lagi dari rak.

"HAE!"

Sebuah tepukan di bahuku membuatku menghentikan kegiatan mengambil makanan. Aku menengok dan mendapat seorang pemuda manis bertubuh tidak lebih tinggi dariku tengah menatapku dengan kesal.

"Sungmin hyung! Kau mengagetkanku." Ucapku setengah berteriak.

"Kau yang tuli. Aku panggil sejak tadi tapi tidak menyahut." Dia merungut kesal.

"Eh benarkah? Wah mianhae hyung, aku terlalu asik berbelanja." Aku tersenyum minta maaf dan menggaruk kepala belakangku yang terasa tidak gatal. Sungmin hyung tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambutku pelan.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Jadi, kau ditinggal Jungsoo hyung dan pergi kesini hanya untuk melepas bosan?"

Sungmin bertanya pada Donghae yang tengah asik memilah barang yang akan dibelinya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, ia kembali mendorong trolinya dengan Sungmin yang berjalan santai di sebelahnya.

"Ne. Jungsoo hyung tidak memperbolehkanku untuk ikut menjemput Kyuhyun entah apa alasannya. Dan di mansion tidak ada cemilan sama sekali, makanya aku memutuskan untuk kemari sembari berharap bertemu denganmu."

"Dan ternyata tercapai kan?" Donghae tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa tidak apa kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu hyung?" Tanyanya penasaran. "Tidak apa. Ini sudah masuk jam istirahatku." Jawab Sungmin sembari melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun pasca insiden kemarin? Apa dia masih sakit?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Dia sudah lebih baik. Hari ini pun ia masuk sekolah lagi seperti permintaannya kemarin. Kurasa dia sudah kembali seperti semula." Sungmin membulatkan bibirnya mengerti.

Keduanya masih asik berjalan menulusuri supermarket yang memang cukup luas tersebut sembari mengobrol ringan. Kadang keduanya tertawa tatkala mendengar cerita lucu yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Haha kau lucu sekali hyung. Makanya jangan terlalu banyak mengeluarkan aegyo, mereka jadi tidak tahu kalau kau jago berkelahi."

"Aish. Berhenti tertawa Hae." Bukannya berhenti Donghae justru tertawa hingga hampir mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Hahaha maaf maaf. Oke aku berhenti." Sungmin merengut kesal melihat Donghae yang masih terkikik. "Ngomong-ngomong, pelanggan hari ini kelihatan sedikit. Apa memang selalu seperti ini hyung?" Donghae bertanya setelah berhasil meredakan tertawanya.

"Tidak juga. Mungkin karena bukan akhir pekan dan juga sore hari, makanya tidak banyak yang berbelanja. Kalau saat akhir pekan dan malam hari supermarket disini pasti ramai." Jelas Sungmin. Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

DOR!

"KYAAA!"

Donghae dan Sungmin saling bertatapan dengan raut wajah yang sama, bingung dan kaget. Tanpa berlama, mereka langsung berlari menuju asal suara tembakan dan teriakan dari salah satu wanita. Bahkan troli yang dibawa Donghae ditinggal begitu saja oleh pemiliknya.

"JANGAN ADA YANG BERGERAK! ATAU KAMI AKAN MELEPASKAN TEMBAKAN SECARA MEMBABI BUTA!"

"A…Apa..?"

Donghae menatap horror pemandangan di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak, terhitung 5 orang berpakaian tertutup serta hitam serta penutup wajah berwarna senada yang hanya menyisakan kedua matanya saja yang terlihat. Bahkan mereka tidak diketahui jenis kelaminnya, tiba-tiba memaksa masuk ke dalam supermarket dengan membawa senjata api di masing-masing tangan mereka. Dengan beberapa tas besar berwarna hitam juga terdapat di tangan mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini.."

Donghae dan Sungmin menatap tajam para orang-orang yang masih saja mengacungkan senjata mereka pada pelanggan yang terdapat di sana.

"Sekarang dengarkan dan laksanakan perintah kami kalau kalian mau selamat dan tidak ada yang terluka. Sekali saja kalian mencoba untuk melawan, maka timah panas tidak akan segan-segan kami keluarkan dan siap menembus kulit kalian dengan paksa."

Salah satu dari mereka memberi perintah, sementara temannya yang lain menggiring semua pengunjung termasuk Donghae dan Sungmin untuk berkumpul di satu area dan memaksa mereka untuk duduk di lantai.

Satu persatu alat komunikasi para pengunjung mulai di sita oleh kawanan tersebut dengan satu orang yang Sungmin yakini sebagai pemimpin hanya berdiam diri dengan pistol di tangannya memandang semua pengunjung dengan tajam.

NGUING NGUING NGUING

Tidak berapa lama beberapa mobil patrol datang dan mulai membuat barikade barisan tepat di depan pintu dan samping supermarket.

"Polisi sudah mengepung kalian. Tidak ada jalan keluar yang bisa kalian ambil. Cepat serahkan diri kalian dan bebaskan tawanan."

Suara dari salah satu polisi yang mungkin kepala kepolisian sekitar terdengar keras akibat pengeras suara di tangannya. Sungmin dan Donghae berdecak pelan mendengar intuisi yang disampaikan oleh polisi tersebut.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini?" Donghae menyikut Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya. "Tidak tahu Hae." Desis Sungmin.

Ketua dari kawanan tersebut mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Sementara teman kawanan yang lainnya tetap berjaga di wilayah yang berbeda. Karena hari ini supermarket tidak terlalu ramai, jadi mudah untuk mereka mengawasi pengunjung yang hanya berkisaran 30 orang saja sudah termasuk dengan pegawainya.

"Jangan main-main denganku polisi bodoh. Kalau sampai aku melihat pergerakan polisi yang mencurigakan, maka kami tidak akan segan-segan membunuh semua pengunjung di sini."

Dan tepat setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, orang tersebut memutus sambungannya dengan polisi. Ia kemudian melirik salah satu kawannya dan memberikan kode yang mungkin hanya mereka yang tahu.

"JANGAN!"

Sungmin sontak berteriak kala melihat salah satu kawanan tersebut menodongkan mulut pistolnya tepat di kepala salah satu pengunjung yang notabenenya wanita berusia paruh baya.

"DIAM!"

BUAGHH

"Arghh.."

"HYUNG!"

Sungmin yang mencoba menolong wanita tua tersebut justru mendapatkan sebuah tendangan tepat di perutnya. Ia meringis sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Donghae mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang masih terus berusaha menolong wanita tersebut.

"Hyung sudahlah. Jangan nekat. Mereka bersenjata hyung."

Sungmin hanya bisa diam saat wanita tua tersebut di bawa oleh pimpinan kawanan tersebut mendekat menuju pintu masuk supermarket. Tentu saja dengan moncong pistol yang tepat berada di pelipis wanita tersebut.

"Dengar kalian para polisi. Kalau satu langkah saja kalian mendekat masuk, maka kami tidak akan segan-segan membunuh para sandera termasuk nenek tua ini." Melalui ponselnya ia berinteraksi dengan kepala kepolisian yang berada di depan bersama dengan pasukannya.

Suasana di sekitar luar dan dalam supermarket tersebut sangat mencekam. Sekitar 30 orang termasuk Donghae dan Sungmin menjadi tawanan dari kawanan tersebut. Ada wanita beserta balita, laki-laki dewasa maupun pemuda. Empat orang kawanan tersebut berjaga berpencar di sekitar area dalam supermarket, memastikan tidak adanya penyusup atau polisi yang datang dari segala arah.

Sementara di luar, beberapa mobil patrol berjajar mengerubungi area supermarket tersebut dengan para petugas yang masing-masing membawa senjata lengkap di tangan mereka. Sementara sang kepala petugas berdiri cukup jauh tepat di depan pintu utama supermarket tersebut dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya.

'Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

.

.

.

"Sepi sekali hyung."

Kyuhyun berkomentar setelah sampai di mansion. Biasanya jika ia pulang, maka hyung yang satunya lagi akan langsung menghampirinya dan memintanya bercerita tentang harinya di sekolah. Namun yang ia dapati hanya ruangan kosong yang tidak terlihat ada kehidupan di dalamnya.

"Mungkin sedang keluar. Hyung tidak melihat motor di garasi." Ucap Jungsoo sembari melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparnya sembarang. Tubuhnya pun ia hempaskan ke salah satu sofa dan mulai menggeliat mencari posisi yang sesuai.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan mulai memasuki kamarnya. Ia melepas seluruh seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan kaus dan celana pendek biasa yang ia ambil di lemari.

Tubuhnya yang lelah pun langsung ia hempaskan di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Namun baru beberapa saat ia mulai memejamkan matanya, sebuah teriakan memaksanya untuk bangun.

"Kyu kemari!"

Hembusan nafas pasrah ia hembuskan, berbarengan dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan bangkit dan kakinya mulai berjalan menuju arah suara. "Apa hyung? Aku lelah." Keluhnya.

"Temani hyung. Kalau kau berada di kamarmu, maka hyung akan sendirian di sini. Lebih baik mengobrol dengan hyung." Kyuhyun memandang hyung tertuanya itu dengan malas. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Kyuhyun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. "Hei!" Teriak Jungsoo lagi. "Mengambil makanan hyung." Sahut Kyuhyun. Jungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Eh? Kenapa hanya minuman?" Jungsoo bertanya setelah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya setelah menaruh dua buah gelas berisi air putih dingin di dalamnya. "Tidak ada makanan cemilan. Hanya bahan makanan. Apa kau tidak membelinya?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya. "Hmm sepertinya aku lupa. Hehe " Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Hyung hidupkan TV nya."Perintah Kyuhyun. "Malas. Paling-paling tidak ada acara yang bagus sore-sore begini." Jungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan kaki yang berada di atas paha Kyuhyun. "Ish bangun hyung. Aku mau menonton TV." Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan kaki Jungsoo dari atas pahanya.

"Aish! Daripada menonton TV, bagaimana kalau kita membeli beberapa makanan?" Usul Jungsoo. Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Lalu kalau Donghae hyung pulang bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Biar saja. Nanti dia pasti akan menghubungi salah satu dari kita."Jawab sang hyung.

Jungsoo kembali mengeluarkan mobilnya yang telah ia parkir di garasi. Walaupun jaraknya dekat, tapi rasanya malas baginya untuk berjalan kaki. Terlebih hari yang sudah mendekati sore,

"Seandainya motor tidak di bawa Donghae, tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan mobil lagi." Keluh Jungsoo. "Lalu menurutmu, dia akan berjalan kaki begitu. Ikan itu pasti mati kebosanan karena hanya seorang diri di mansion tanpa makanan, makanya ia pergi." Kyuhyun berkomentar.

Tidak seperti mengendarai motor, menggunakan mobil akan memakan waktu lebih lama dibandingkan dengan motor. Namun mereka merasa terganggu karena jalanan yang sangat macet dan kendaraan lain yang seperti tidak berjalan sama sekali.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa macet sekali?" Kyuhyun menurunkan kaca pintu di sampingnya dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di depan sana. "Tidak tahu. Hyung belum melihat berita sama sekali sejak tadi." Sementara Jungsoo juga mencoba melihat kejadian apa di depan yang membuat jalanan menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku akan melihat. Nanti aku kembali." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungsoo, Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berlari ke arah depan, meninggalkan Jungsoo yang menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Anak itu. selalu saja bertindak sendiri." Keluhnya.

Jungsoo ikut keluar dari mobilnya dan mencoba melihat keadaan lebih jelas. Ia merasa heran, karena walaupun mobil dan motor berjejer di depannya namun tidak ada pengemudi di dalamnya. Dan yang ia lihat jalanan juga sepi oleh pejalan kaki.

"HEI!" Jungsoo memanggil seseorang yang sedang berlari di trotoar dengan terburu-buru. "Ada apa? Kenapa kendaraan berhenti seperti ini?" Tanya Jungsoo setelah mendekati orang tersebut.

"Supermarket di depan sana di bajak oleh kawanan perampok berbaju serba hitam. Para pekerja dan pengunjung ditawan oleh mereka." Kedua bola mata Jungsoo terbelalak sempurna. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, ia langsung berlari menyusul Kyuhyun yang telah lebih dulu. Ia yakin Kyuhyun sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di depan.

'Kumohon, tetaplah hidup Sungmin.'

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Haaahhh Haaahhh

Awalnya aku hanya berjalan, tapi setelah melihat kerumunan dan mobil patroli yang berjejer aku memutuskan untuk berlari agar lebih cepat. Tali bertuliskan Police Line membuat langkahku terhenti. Puluhan pasukan bersenjata lengkap tengah memasang posisi siaga dan menatap awas ke dalam supermarket di depan mereka.

"Ada apa? Apa ada kasus di dalam sana?" Tanyaku pada seorang pemuda yang juga tengah menonton kejadian tersebut. "Kawanan berbaju serba hitam tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam supermarket dan menyandera seluruh pengunjung dan pegawai. Polisi sudah berusaha bernegosiasi dengan kawanan tersebut tapi hasilnya masih nihil." Jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Perampok atau kawanan tersebut menginginkan sejumlah uang?" Tanyaku lagi. Kali ini ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Sial. Sungmin hyung pasti termasuk salah satu dari sandera mereka.

Apa? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"KYU!"

Aku menengok ke belakang setelah merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahuku. Jungsoo hyung tengah mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Aku mengira dia menyusulku dengan berlari.

"Hyung.. di dalam..."

"Hyung tahu Kyu." Jungsoo hyung memotong ucapanku. "Apa kau bisa memastikan kalau Sungmin ada di dalam?" Tanyanya. "Aku belum bisa memastikan. Tapi ia biasa bekerja pada jam –jam ini."

Aku ingin melihat lebih dekat dan memastikan apakah Sungmin hyung berada di dalam atau tidak. Tapi tidak mungkin, tidak akan diperbolehkan oleh petugas. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, mereka akan melakukan hal buruk jika dibiarkan diam seperti ini.

"Katakan apa yang kalian inginkan."

Sebuah suara dari pengeras suara terdengar sampai ke telingaku. Sepertinya polisi sedang berusaha bernegosiasi dengan kawanan tersebut.

"Kalau kalian ingin teman kalian kami bebaskan, maka dengan berat hati kami menolaknya!" Lanjut suara tersebut.

Aku mulai mengerti sekarang, dengan berpakaian seperti itu maka dapat diasumsikan kalau mereka baru saja melaksanakan aksi mereka. Lalu mereka melarikan diri, tapi sayangnya salah satu dari kawanan mereka berhasil ditangkap oleh polisi. Setelah melihat supermarket itu mereka memutuskan untuk melaksanakan aksi penyanderaan mereka dan meminta menukar sanderaan kawanan tersebut dengan teman mereka yang berada di tangan polisi.

"Hyung, bagaimana? Apa Hae sudah bisa dihubungi?" Aku menyuruh Jungsoo hyung untuk menghubungi Hae hyung tadi, setidaknya untuk membantu kami. "Tidak di angkat Kyu. Coba kau cek dengan GPS." Perintahnya. Aku kemudian mengeluarkan ponselku dan mencoba melacak keberadaan Donghae hyung sekarang. Aish di saat seperti ini kemana si ikan itu.

TING

"Ah dapat hyung." Jungsoo hyung ikut melihat layar ponselku. "Dia berada di...Tidak mungkin."

Pandanganku dan Jungsoo hyung bertemu satu sama lain, mulut kami kompak terbuka. Dengan gerakan perlahan pandangan kami berpindah ke supermarket di hadapan kami, tentu saja masih dengan ekspressi wajah yang sama.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Tapi… GPS mu tidak mungkin salah kan?" Aku menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Bagaimana bisa dia ada di dalam sana?" Tanyanya lagi. "Sama seperti kita."

"Bosan dan memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa makanan."

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Aku dan Donghae masih terjebak di dalam supermarket beserta pengunjung dan pegawai lainnya. Setelah mendengar percakapan ketua mereka dengan polisi, aku mengerti apa yang mereka inginkan sebenarnya.

'Bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya agar semua dapat selamat tanpa ada cedera sedikitpun.'

Ada lima orang bersenjata dan berbahaya yang berada di sini. Mungkin kalau aku hanya sendirian, maka aku akan nekat menghajar mereka dengan kemampuan bela diri yang kumiliki. Tapi mengingat ada orang lain di sini juga, tidak akan mungkin bisa. Yang ada mereka akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak aku inginkan.

"Hyung bagaimana?" Donghae menyenggol tanganku pelan dan bertanya. "Tidak tahu. Aku sedang menyusun rencana." Desisku perlahan. Aku tidak ingin mereka mendengar kalau aku dan Donghae sedang berbincang.

Aku mulai menatap dengan cermat satu persatu dari kawanan tersebut. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apakah mereka laki-laki semua atau ada wanita di antaranya. Namun kalau dilihat dari postur tubuh mereka aku bisa menyimpulkan, kalau empat diantara mereka adalah laki-laki dan satu yang berada di meja kasir adalah wanita.

Mereka berpencar di berbagai area mengelilingi kami para tawanan yang tepat berkumpul menjadi satu di depan pintu utama. Sang ketua berada tepat di depan kami dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya. Satu orang yang kuperkirakan wanita berada di sisi kanan kami, tepat di samping meja kasir. Satu orang berdiri di belakang kami, mengawasi pergerakan kami dari belakang. Dari bagian kiri kamipun tidak tertinggal satu orang lagi yang mengawasi. Dan mereka semua memakai senjata api jenis pistol di tangan masing-masing.

"Hyung, menurutmu kemana yang satu orang lagi?" Donghae lagi-lagi bertanya dan menyenggol tanganku. "Entahlah Hae. Mungkin sedang mengecek seisi swalayan ini, siapa tahu ada yang masih tertinggal." Jawabku dengan pelan.

"Hei kalian!" Kawanan yang berada di belakang kami tiba-tiba berteriak dan menghampiriku dan Donghae. "Kalau kalian ingin selamat, lebih baik kalian diam!" Teriaknya sembari mencengkeram kerah baju belakang Donghae. "Baiklah. Tapi lepaskan dia." Aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari baju Donghae. "Cih." Dia melepaskan Donghae dengan kasar setelah berdecih dan kemudian kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku khawatir. "Ne. Maaf membuat masalah." Katanya menyesal. Di saat seperti ini memang tidak baik kalau berbicara satu sama lain, mereka akan curiga dan bisa terjadi hal yang buruk nantinya.

Tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu, mereka tidak akan melepaskan kami dengan mudah. Walaupun mereka sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, tapi tidak akan semudah itu kami bebas. Paling tidak aku harus berdiskusi dengan Donghae, tapi tidak mungkin dalam kondisi seperti ini.

'Hae, apa kau mengerti kalau aku ingin merencanakan sesuatu denganmu?' Aku berucap dalam hati sembari menatap dalam ke mata Donghae yang juga tengah menatapku. Ia memiringkan kepalanya seakan bertanya apa maksudku menatapnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, membuatku terkejut dan membuat smirk di bibirku ikut keluar.

Kini tinggal bagaimana aku melumpuhkan mereka satu persatu, namun lebih dulu harus menyingkirkan senjata di tangan mereka. Kalau aku dan Donghae tiba-tiba melakukan pergerakan, bukan tidak mungkin kalau mereka akan secara reflek menembak kami.

Aku memandang Donghae dan mendapati ia tengah memegang dagu dengan tangan kanannya sedang berpikir. Mungkin ia juga sedang memikirkan strategi apa yang bisa kami gunakan.

"KAMI TIDAK MAIN-MAIN!"

Sebuah suara dengan nada tinggi terdengar ke seluruh penjuru. Aku menengok dan mendapati ketua dari kawanan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya. Walaupun wajahnya tidak terlihat, namun aku bisa mengatakan kalau ia sedang emosi besar dari suaranya.

"KALAU KALIAN TIDAK MEMENUHI PERSYARATAN YANG KAMI AJUKAN, MAKA KAMI TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MEMBUNUH SEMUA YANG ADA DI SINI!"

DEG

Kenapa? Ada apa? Ia membanting ponselnya dengan kasar ke lantai dan mengakibatkan ponselnya hancur berantakan. Nafasnya tersengal dan ia mengamati kami satu persatu dengan mata tajamnya.

"Ada apa?" Wanita yang sejak tadi berdiri dekat meja kasir mendekati kawannya tersebut. "Mereka tidak akan membebaskannya. Polisi bodoh itu ingin bermain ternyata." Jawab sang ketua tersebut. Ia menghampiri kami dan menatap kami satu persatu, jantungku berdegup kencang takut apa yang kupikirkan akan terjadi.

"Kau!"

Jantungku seakan berhenti ketika ia menunjuk salah satu dari kami, seorang wanita muda yang bekerja di supermarket kini menjadi pusat perhatian dari kami. Ia menatap kawanan tersebut dengan takut dan peluh yang sudah membasahi keningnya.

"Akkhh!"

Dengan paksa wanita tersebut di tarik dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Pergelangan tangan wanita itu di genggam dengan erat, sementara moncong pistol dari kawanan tersebut tepat berada di pelipis kanannya.

Sial! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Aku mulai mengedarkan pandanganku sekeliling, banyak rak-rak berjejer rapi dan teratur seperti berbaris sebagai tempat menaruh berbagai barang dan makanan. Lalu pandanganku jatuh pada seorang kawanan yang berada di sebelah kiri.

'Donghae..'

Sekali lagi aku menatap Donghae dalam, lalu bergantian memandangi kawanan yang berada di sebelah kiri dan belakang kami lalu menatap sekeliling lagi. Ia mengikuti arah pandanganku dan berakhir dengan menatapku kembali. Dengan yakin ia anggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyum penuh arti.

"Ini sebagai bukti kalau kami tidak main-main dengan ucapan kami!"

Ia membawa wanita tersebut mendekati pintu utama dari supermarket tepat berhadapan dengan kepala petugas kepolisian. Sang wanita tersebut hanya bisa menutup matanya karena takut.

"KORBAN PERTAMA YANG AKAN KALIAN LIHAT DENGAN MATA KEPALA KALIAN SENDIRI!"

Sial! Aku harus bergerak cepat. Sekali lagi aku menatap Donghae dan sebuah anggukkan kepala memulai aksi kami.

SIIINNGG

BUGHH

PRAK

Aku melepaskan salah satu sepatuku dan melemparkannya dengan cepat ke arah tangan dari kawanan perampok wanita yang sedari tadi berdiri di meja kasir dan tepat mengenai tangannya yang menyebabkan pistol yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Lalu dengan cepat aku menerjang kawanan yang berada di sebelah kiri dengan sebuah tendangan menyamping pada kakinya dan menyebabkan ia terjatuh, tanpa berlama aku langsung menendang pistol yang terjatuh dari tangannya menjauh dan secepat kilat aku berlari di antara rak-rak yang berjajar.

Sementara Donghae menyerang kawanan yang mengawasi kami di belakang, ia langsung menubruk orang tersebut dengan tubuhnya dan membuang jauh pistol yang juga terjatuh di lantai. Lalu dia berlari menuju tangga untuk menggiring kawanan tersebut ke lantai kedua dari supermarket ini.

DOR

DOR

DOR

Tembakan demi tembakan mereka lancarkan setelah melihatku berlari, namun beruntung belum ada satu pelurupun yang mampu menembus kulitku. Aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di ujung rak dan menunggu kawanan tersebut menyusulku.

BUGHHH

Sebuah tendangan bersarang tepat di perut kawanan tersebut setelah ia sudah berada tepat di dekatku. Dengan cepat aku memukul perutnya tepat di bagian tengah dan mengakibatkan ia pingsan seketika. Aku mengambil pistol yang terjatuh tidak jauh darinya.

DOR

Sial! Aku melupakan wanita tadi. Dengan segera aku berlari kembali sembari mencoba menghindari peluru yang sedari tadi ia tembakan ke arahku. Bukannya takut, tapi aku tidak mau membalas tembakannya walaupun di tanganku juga ada pistol.

SET

Aku kembali bersembunyi di balik salah satu rak dan menunggu wanita itu. Namun setelah beberapa lama, aku tidak mendengar derap langkah kakinya.

"Cih."

Jantungku seakan berhenti mendengar suara decihan yang berasal dari belakangku. Tidak lama kemudian, aku merasakan kepalaku seperti tertempel sesuatu. Yang aku yakini adalah moncong pistol miliknya.

"Kalian membuatku tertawa. Mencoba menjadi pahlawan huh?" Perlahan aku berbalik dan mendapati wanita tersebut tepat di belakangku dengan pistol yang mengarah tepat ke kepalaku. "Buang senjatamu." Perintahnya. Dengan terpaksa aku melemparkan senjata api yang sedari tadi di tanganku ke lantai dengan pelan. Dan kedua tanganku pun mau tidak mau terangkat ke atas pertanda menyerah.

"Huh kalian menyusahkan saja. Harusnya kalian korban pertama yang harus kami habisi." Ia mulai menarik pelatuknya dan bersiap untuk menembak. "Tunggu! Apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu?" Tanyaku panik.

"Tenang saja. Bos kami memutuskan untuk menangkap kalian terlebih dahulu dan langsung menghabisi kalian yang sudah menganggu acara kami. Jadi bersiaplah."

Ia mengarahkan moncong pistolnya tepat di dahiku dan bersiap untuk menarik pelatuknya. "Hei. Apa kau tahu laki-laki tidak boleh berkelahi dengan perempuan?" Ia menghentikan jarinya dan menatapku remeh. "Tapi, itu tidak berarti untuk perempuan sepertimu."

Dengan cepat aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan langsung memelintirnya, menyebabkan pistol di tangannya terjatuh. Tanpa buang waktu aku membalikkan tubuhnya dan memukulnya tepat di bagian tengkuknya. Dan matanya menutup sempurna setelahnya.

"Yahhh walaupun tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa, tapi setiap penjahat wanita pasti cantik."

DOR

Sebuah tembakan kembali di lepaskan dan aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Dengan perlahan aku kembali ke tempat para tawanan berada. Dua orang sudah berhasil kulumpuhkan, dan aku yakin Donghae pasti bisa mengatasi yang lainnya.

"Do….Donghae…"

Mataku dan mulutku terbuka sempurna melihat pemandangan di hadapanku, Donghae tengah berada di dalam kukungan seorang kawanan dengan pistol yang tepat berada di pelipisnya. Aku memicingkan mataku dan mendapati baju yang di pakai Donghae menjadi berwarna merah pekat di bagian tangan kanannya.

'Sial. Aku lupa masih ada satu orang kawanan lainnya.'

TBC

UPDATEEEEEEEEEEEE

Gomenasai for late update, FD saya belum ketemu huhuhu

Untuk selanjutnya saya akan selalu usahakan buat lebih cepat, tapi saya sedikit kesal karena harus mengetik dan mengingat ulang. Hohoho

Nah chap ini lebih panjang dari biasanya kan..hehe

Thanks buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya, saya tunggu lagi reviewnya ^^

Annyeoooonnnngggggg ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Mendapat dua kali ancaman pada hidupnya tidak membuat Kyuhyun takut untuk meneruskan hidupnya. Kehadiran seorang guru yang tampak misterius pun tidak mengubah apapun. Namun tidak bagi kakak pertamanya Park Jungsoo yang justru merasa khawatir.

'Kau harus berhati-hati pada guru tersebut Kyu.'

Walaupun hanya ditanggapi sebuah kekehan dari Kyuhyun, namun nada keseriusan terdengar jelas dari mulut Park Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah kyuhyun, bingung mendapati mansion mereka yang kosong. Biasanya ketika Kyuhyun pulang maka Donghae akan langsung menyerangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Namun mereka berdua tidak mau ambil pusing dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan mencari makanan ke supermarket terdekat.

Sementara yang dicari tengah asik bercengkrama dengan temannya sembari memilih makanan dan minuman.

DOR

Percakapan mereka terganggu oleh sebuah bunyi tembakan di dekat mereka. Tanpa memperdulikan troli yang telah ia dorong sedari tadi, donghae dan temannya sungmin langsung berlari menuju arah suara. Lima orang berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan penutup kepala berwarna senada tengah mengacungkan senjata api mereka ke segala arah. Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan rantai dan gembok untuk menutup akses pintu masuk dan keluar. Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun yang juga akan ke supermarket mengetahui fakta bahwa Donghae dan Sungmin berada di dalam.

Situasi semakin parah karena para pembajak itu mengambil satu orang sandera dan berniat akan membunuhnya sebagai tanda tidak ada tanda main main dari mereka. Donghae dan Sungmin mau tidak mengambil tindakan cepat, Sungmin berhasil melumpuhkan dua orang anggota sementara Donghae yang berlari ke lantai dua harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa lengannya harus mengeluarkan darah dan menjadi sandera dari salah satu pembajak.

Tittle : Another Story Of The Three Detectives.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin and other.

Genre : Crime, Friendship, Mystery.

Rated : T

Selanjutnya

Drap drap drap

Sepasang kaki donghae berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dari supermarket tersebut. Ia percepat langkahnya ketika melihat salah satu pembajak itu mengikutinya dengan cepat.

Dor

Peluru pertama berhasil donghae hindari dengan cepat. Kakinya masih berlari cepat walaupun sudah sampai di lantai dua.

Dor

Tembakan kedua kembali berhasil donghae hindari. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar guna mencari tempat persembunyian.

Dor

"Akkh!"

Nasib baik tidak menghampiri donghae pada tembakan ketiga. Lengan kanannya harus rela merasakan sakit akibat timah panas yang memaksa masuk menembus kulitnya.

Buagh

Karena rasa sakit yang diterimanya kekuatan berlari donghae menjadi berkurang dan menyebabkan dirinya tersusul dengan mudah. Sebuah tendangan di punggung pun di terimanya.

Buagh

Sebelum ia berhasil bangun, sebuah pukulan di wajahnya membuat donghae semakin tidak berdaya.

"Kalian mengacaukan rencana kami. Seharusnya kalian kami bunuh sejak awal." suara pembajak itu terdengar aneh karena ia memakai penutup kepala.

"Cih. Seharusnya kalian yang harus masuk penjara saat ini." donghae berkata remeh. Tidak memperdulikan bahwa saat ini moncong pistol tersebut tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Donghae memundurkan tubuhnya yang terduduk di lantai ke belakang ketika sang pembajak mencoba mendekatinya.

BUK

Hingga berakhir pada tembok yng menjulang tinggi di belakangnya. Kemeja donghae sudah berubah warna merah pada bagian lengannya. Nafasnya pun sudah terdengar tersengal dan hampit seluruh tubunya kini bermandikan keringat.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu sebelum permintaan kami dikabulkan oleh para polisi. Tapi, untuk memastikan kalian tidak berulah lagi." Pembajak tersebut mulai menurunkan posisi senjatanya menjadi lebih rendah, tepat di kaki kanan Donghae. Donghae tidak bisa melakukan apa apa selain pasrah karena tangannya yang terluka cukup parah.

Donghae memejamkan matanya ketika melihat tangan sang pembajak menarik pelatuknya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang merasa tidak berguna saat ini.

Buagh

Bukan bunyi sebuah tembakan namun justru seperti bunyi benda jatuh. Namun donghae tidak merasakan apa apa saat ini. Kedua matanya masih setia terpejam erat.

"Ya. Buka matamu! Apa kau mau tidur di sini huh?" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga donghae membuatnya berani membuka kedua matanya.

"Hy...hyung.." ucapnya terbata seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Jangan bergerak!"

"Akkh!" Donghae merintih ketika melihat seorang lainnya tengah memegang tangan kanannya dengan paksa.

"Kyu!"

"Diamlah. Aku akan mencoba menghentikan darahnya dahulu, setelah semua selesai baru kita ke rumah sakit." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada kakaknya itu sembari terus melilitkan sebuah kain pada lengan kanannya guna menghentikan darah yang terus keluar.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?" Tanya donghae bingung.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Kau ikuti saja rencana kami ok?" Kyuhyun menepuk nepuk hasil karyanya pada lengan donghae dan membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Hyung kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Sudah kau diam saja. Lebih baik sekarang kau bangun dan ikuti saja apa yang kami lakukan."

Jungsoo menarik donghae bangun dan mulai memakai penutup kepala sedangkan satu tangannya mengambil sebuah pistol dan tanpa berbicara apa apa tangannya langsung melingkar dari belakang di sekeliling leher donghae.

"HYUNG!" donghae semakin bingung ketika jungsoo menaruh moncong pistolnya tepat di pelipis donghae.

"Diam. Kyu kau tahu apa yang kau harus lakukan bukan?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan jungsoo. Sementara donghae hanya bisa memandang keduanya dengan bingung.

"Akkhh!" Donghae mengeluh sakit ketika jungsoo tiba tiba mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar. Jungsoo menggiring donghae menuju lantai bawah tepat para pembajak itu berada. Dengan posisi yang masih sama dengan donghae yang masih berada di kukungannya.

"Hah. Kerja bagus. Bawa dia kemari." Sang ketua dari kawanan tersebut tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika melihat kawannya telah berhasil melumpuhkan donghae.

"Donghae.." Sungmin mau tidak mau keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memandang Donghae tidak percaya. Matanya membulat seketika melihat lengan kanan baju donghae yang berubah merah. Donghae sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Ia memandang hyungnya yang bersembunyi di balik baju serta penutup kepala hitam itu dengan bingung.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada bocah ini?" Suara Jungsoo terdengar berbeda di telinga Donghae.

"Cepat bunuh dia. Biar para polisi itu tahu bahwa kita tidak main-main."

"Baik!"

Jantung Donghae seakan ingin keluar dari sarangnya mendengar suara Jungsoo yang menyetujui pimpinan tersebut. Dengan perlahan Jungsoo mulai memainkan senjata api di tangannya. Membuat Donghae harus menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Hy...hyung.."

DOR

"Akkkhh!"

Donghae memejamkan matanya ketika sebuah tembakan terdengar, begitupun dengan tawanan lainnya yang juga ikut berteriak ketakutan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!"

Donghae membuka matanya dan kaget mendapati sang pimpinan tersebut jatuh bersimpuh dengan luka di bagian kaki kirinya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Kim Taewoon, pimpinan kelompok perampok kelas atas dengan anak buah berjumlah 6 orang. Sekitar 2 jam yang lalu kalian berhasil menggasak semua uang dan asset dari salah satu bank di seoul."

Semua mata tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang masih menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai bawah dengan kedua tangan yang berada di saku celananya.

"Dua puluh juta won dan berbagai asset berhasil kalian dapatkan. Namun sayang, salah satu anggota kalian tertangkap polisi dalam pengejaran. Kalian menggunakan supermarket ini sebagai kesempatan kalian untuk mengadakan pertukaran antara tawanan dan rekan kalian."

"Kau! Kenapa kau diam saja huh?!" Pimpinan pembajak tersebut menunjuk nunjuk jungsoo sembari berteriak kasar.

"Oh maaf. Tapi temanmu itu sedang asik tidur di lantai dua." Jungsoo melempar senjatanya sembarang dan membuka penutup kepalanya yang membuat suaranya menjadi sedikit aneh tadi. Kyuhyun sudah berhasil sampau bawah dan berdiri sejajar dengan jungsoo dan donghae.

"Menyerahlah. Semua rekanmu sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan." Kyuhyun menyudahi narasinya.

Lalu segalanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga donghae hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar. Polisi dan anggotanya langsung mendobrak pintu dan memaksa masuk untuk menangkap semua kawanan berbaju hitam. Mereka tidak bisa melawan lagi karena banyaknya polisi bersenjata lengkap yang memaksa mereka keluar dari supermarket tersebut menuju ke kantor polisi.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Sungmin bertanya khawatir. Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka ringan. Sementara Donghae hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit.

"Kalian bawa Donghae ke rumah sakit. Urusan di sini serahkan semuanya padaku." Ucap Sungmin.

"Kami percaya padamu Min." Jungsoo berkata sembari memapah Donghae yang sudah terlihat lemas.

"Maaf." Seorang petugas polisi tiba tiba menghampiri mereka. "Apa anda tadi yang menembak?" Tanyanya pada Jungsoo.

"Iya." Jawab Jungsoo singkat.

"Kalau begitu, anda harus ikut kami ke kantor untuk meminta keterangan dari anda."

"Tapi saya harus membawa dia ke rumah sakit."

"Pihak kami bisa membantu membawa rekan anda ke rumah sakit. Anda harus ikut kami ke kantor." Jungsoo memandang Donghae yang tersenyum ke arahnya seakan berkata bahwa ia baik baik saja.

"Pergilah hyung. Aku yang akan menemani Hae hyung ke rumah sakit " Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Jungsoo dari Donghae dan giliran ia kini yang memapah Donghae.

Jungsoo pun mengikuti petugas polisi yang memintanya untuk datang ke kantor memberi keterangan, sementara sungmin mau tidak mau juga harus ikut ke tempat yang sama sebagai korban.

"Hyung, apa kau masih kuat berjalan?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. "Tidak apa." Donghae menjawab singkat.

"Aku memarkir mobil lumayan jauh dari sini. Bertahanlah."

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan dan hati hati memapah Donghae yang tengah merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kyu.. aku punya satu permintaan." Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan raut wajah sedikit panik.

"Apa yang kau katakan huh? Lukamu hanya sedikit. Jangan berlebihan."

"Apa maksudmu kyu? Aku hanya ingin kau menggendongku. Aku tidak kuat berjalan."

"Huh?!"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau melacak ponsel Donghae dan mendapati dia berada di supermarket tempatku bekerja hyung?"

"Ya. Awalnya aku tidak tahu kalau dia juga berada di tempat itu, awalnya juga kami tidak yakin kalau kau pada saat itu sedang bekerja.".

Jungsoo dan Sungmin berjalan beriringan di sepanjang lorong sebuah kantor polisi. Setelah selesai memberikan keterangan sekitar selama tiga jam, akhirnya mereka di perbolehkan pulang.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya hyung dan Kyuhyun bisa masuk ke dalam? Bukankah banyak polisi yang bertugas di sana?" Sungmin bertanya serius.

"Ah itu berkat Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun?"

Flashback

"Hyung lewat sini." Kyuhyun memberikan gesture tangannya menyuruh Jungsoo sang kakak untuk mendekat. "Kau yakin Kyu, kita aman lewat sini?" Jungsoo bertanya khawatir.

"Tenang saja hyung, Sungmin hyung bilang sendiri kalau ia sering lewat sini kalau sedang terlambat. Nah, kita tinggal menunggu petugas polisi itu pergi."

Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun kini tengah berada di bagian paling belakang dari supermarket tersebut. Tidak ada pintu yang mereka bisa buka, yang ada hanya sebuah jendela yang cukup tinggi di atas mereka.

Setelah memastikan petugas polisi sudah memeriksa tempat tersebut, kyuhyun mulai mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan pijakan untuk meraih jendela tersebut.

"Cha perfect! Seperti yang Sungmin hyung bilang." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah menemukan sebuah benda yang bisa ia jadikan sebuah pijakan.

"Kyu, itukan sebuah ember? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan mencoba masuk dengan menggunakan ini hyung, memang tidak bisa mencapai jendela itu, tapi aku akan melompat. Setelag itu kau susul aku ya hyung."

Tanpa menunggu kata yang keluar dari mulut Jungsoo, Kyuhyun langsung melompat mencoba membuka jendela tersebut namun sayang ia masih kurang tinggi beberapa centimeter untuk meraih jendela tersebut.

"Tidak sampai." Lapor Kyuhyun. Jungsoo tersenyum geli menatap Kyuhyun. Ia lalu memberikan gesture tangan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menyingkir dan turun dari ember tersebut.

"Tentu saja bodoh. Kau naik ke punggungku dan aku akan mengangkatmu. Hati-hati ketika sudah sampai dalam. Kemungkinan besar salah satu dari mereka ada yang berjaga di sana.

Kyuhyun memandang hyung tertuanya itu dengan ragu. "CEPAT!" Kyuhyun yang kaget akibat teriakan dari Jungsoo, secara cepat langsung menginjak punggung Jungsoo dan secara hati hati Jungsoo perlahan menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Cukup hyung. Aku sampai."

Cklek

Dengan sekali tarikan, jendela tersebut langsung terbuka. Tanpa ragu ia langsung melompat masuk ke dalam dan mendarat dengan sedikit tidak sempurna.

"Ayo hyung. Aku akan menarikmu." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke luar jendela dan membantu Jungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ahh Sungmin ternyata tidak sebaik yang hyung kira."

"Ini namanya cerdik hyung."

Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo mulai mengitari tempat yang berada di lantai dua tersebut. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan lantai satu, hanya barang-barang yang di pajang di lantai dua ini berhubungan dengan elektronik dan mainan untuk anak kecil.

"Siapa kalian?!"

Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun kompak menengok ke arah suara dan mendapati seorang berpakaian serba hitam tengah menodongkan senjata apinya di hadapan mereka.

"Biar aku saja."

Jungsoo menahan Kyuhyun yang hendak maju mendekati orang tersebut. "Sudah lama aku tidak bermain." Lanjutnya.

"Berani mendekat, kau akan mati." Ancam sang pembajak. Bukannya taku namun sebuah seringai tercipta di bibir Jungsoo.

Buagh

Srak

Dengan gerakan cepat dan tiba tiba Jungsoo melakukan tendangan berputar tepat pada tangan pembajak. Tanpa menunggu respon dari lawan, Jungsoo menarik tangan kanan lawan dengan menggunakan tangan kiri miliknya dan membuat lawan mendekat ke arah Jungsoo.

Bughh

Tangan kanan Jungsoo yang bebas, ia gunakan untuk memukul telak bagian bawah kepala belakang lawan dengan sikutnya.

DOR

Sebuah bunyi tembakan dan suara langkah kaki membuat Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo saling memandang khawatir, terlihat di pandangan mata mereka, Donghae tengah berlari dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang lengan kanannya.

"Sial!"

"Tunggu!"

Jungsoo yang sudah akan berlari menghampiri Donghae merasa kesal karena kyuhyun menghalanginya.

"Apa?!"

"aku punya rencana lain hyung."

Flashback off

"Kyuhyun bilang, kalau kita tiba tiba saja membantu Donghae dan turun ke bawah maka pembajak tersebut kemungkinan besar akan membunuh sandera." Jungsoo mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ahh, maka dari itu kau memakai baju milik mereka dan berpura-pura berhasil menangkap Donghae. Bagus juga rencana kalian."

"Ya. Kyuhyun memang sangat cerdik dan tidak gegabah."

"Ternyata ada gunanya juga aku menceritakan jalan rahasiaku." Sungmin terkekeh sendiri ketika mengingat bagaimana ia memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang jalan rahasianya.

"Kau mau ikut aku ke rumah sakit atau kau akan pulang?" Sungmin terlihat berpikir menjawab pertanyaan jungsoo. Ia ingin sekali menjenguk donghae tapi tubuhnya sudah berteriak lelah.

"Aku akan menemuinya besok pagi sebelum berangkat kuliah. Tidak apa kan?"

Jungsoo tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja. Nah hati-hati di jalan, ok?"

"Iya. Kau juga hyung."

keduanya lalu berpisah di depan kantor polisi. Keduanya memberhentikan taksi untuk mengantar mereka ke tempat tujuan masing masing.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar inap, Kyuhyun tengah memandang Donghae yang masih tertidur setelah operasi ringan pengangkatan peluru pada lengan kanannya. Dengan sebuah kursi kecil di samping tempat tidur kakaknya itu Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Ia tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya ketika sebuah benda berbentuk kecil dan lonjong yang panas itu masuk ke dalam tubuh, bahkan tidak hanya satu tapi tiga. Dan Donghae juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama dulu, ketika ia berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia khawatir kakak keduanya itu akan menjadi trauma karena kejadian ini. Bagaimanapun juga tertembak selama dua kali adalah bukan sebuah pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

Perlahan kyuhyun menaruh kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pinggir ranjang tempat Donghae tidur. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di atas tangannya dan matanya pelan pelan menutup. Ia berharap ketika ia bangun nanti, ia menemukan tubuhnya tengah berada di dalam kamarnya yang nyaman dan dengan Donghae yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya keras untuk membangunkannya. Semoga.

"Kyu...Kyu..."

Sebuah guncangan di tubuhnya membuat tidur Kyuhyun merasa terganggu. Ia hanya menggeliat pelan dan kembali ingin melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Hei..bangunlah..."

Lagi, Kyuhyun harus merasakan guncangan. Ia perlahan mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan mulai mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia berharap kalau yang membangunkannya saat ini adalah Donghae. Tapi, ia tidak mendengar suara pintu yang di ketuk kasar, bahkan ia merasa tubuhnya terasa sakit. Bukankah ia berharap kalau sekarang ia berada di kamar tidurnya dengan kasur yang empuk?

"Bangun. Kau harus sekolah."

kedua matanya perlahan terbuka sempurna dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah tubuh berada di hadapannya.

'Bukan mimpi.'

Dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa, Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengucek matanya yang terasa masih berat.

"Hei kyu!"

kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin menyapa Jungsoo, kini malah dikagetkan dengan sapaan sebuah suara yang ia yakin dari kakak keduanya.

"Donghae sudah bangun sejak tadi. Tapi ia tidak tega membangunkanmu." Jelas Jungsoo.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. "Tidak ada. Hanya lengan kananku masih terasa kaku. Kau tidak sekolah?" Kyuhyun menatap Jungsoo dengan tatapan memohon. Ia masih ingin menunggui kakaknya yang tengah sakit.

"Tidak. Kau harus tetap sekolah. Nanti biar hyung yang menjaga donghae." Dan tatapan memohonnya berubah menjadi tatapan kecewa dan pasrah.

"Selamat pagi~~"

Ketiganya kompak menengok ke arah pintu dan mendapati Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum senang memasuki kamar inap Donghae.

"Pagi."

Hanya Jungsoo yang membalas sapaan Sungmin. "Pagi pagi sekali?" Jungsoo menatap Sungmin yang tengah menaruh bungkus makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"Aku ada kuliah pagi hari ini, jadi takut tidak terkejar. Lagipula sepertinya seseorang membutuhkan tumpangan." Pada akhir kalimatnya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Sementara yang ditatap hanya mendengus kesal, membuat sungmin mau tidak mau tersenyum.

"Nah Donghae, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah donghae yang terbaring.

"Sudah lebih baik. Sebentar lagi, aku pasti boleh pulang." Jawabnya yakin.

"Yakin sekali. Nah, karena kalian sudah membantu kami maka aku akan mentraktir kalian sebagai rasa terima kasih. Hari minggu nanti, tempatnya akan aku beritahu nanti."

"Tapi Sungmin..."

"Dan aku tidak mendengar kata penolakan." Jungsoo hanya menghela nafas pasrah ketika Sungmin memotong ucapannya.

"Sudah ya Hae, Jungsoo hyung aku akan mengantarkan bocah ini sekolah. Ayo Kyu!" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun sedikit memaksa karena bocah itu terlihat sangat malas untuk beranjak dari kursi.

"Sampai jumpa." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada Jungsoo dan Donghae. Sementara Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak perduli dan lebih memilih mengikuti sungmin yang sedari tadi terus saja menariknya.

"Hae." Jungsoo berucap dengan wajah serius ketika kedua orang tersebut sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Ada yang ingin hyung bicarakan padamu."

.

.

.

Skip time

"Waahhhh."

Donghae membuka mulutnya lebar ketika matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan di hadapannya. Bangunan berlantai dua bergaya kuno dengan terlapi cat berwarna coklat menjadi tempat singgah keempat pemuda detektif tersebut.

"Bisakah kau mengucapkan kata lain selain 'wah'?" Kyuhyun menatap risih kakaknya yang sedari tadi tidak bisa berhenti berceloteh 'wah'.

"Sungmin hyung, kau yakin kita akan makan malam di sini?" Mengabaikan mulut tajam Kyuhyun, Donghae menatap Sungmin berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menyuruh kalian berpakian formal, dan di sinilah kita akan menyantap makan malam kita."

Jungsoo, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun di ajak Sungmin yang memang telah berjanji akan mentraktir mereka sebagai ucapan terima kasih, namun mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka akan makan di sebuah restoran mewah dan yang pasti mahal.

"Apa kau yakin? Kita bisa makan di cafe saja."

"Tidak apa hyung. Lebih baik kita segera masuk."

Keempatnya memakai pakaian formal malam ini. Jungsoo dengan kemeja putih yang dibiarkan tidak terkancing di bagian paling atas, dengan celana bahan betwarna hitam dan jas yang senada dengan warna celananya. Tidak lupa sebuah jam tangan bermerk melekat di pergelangan tangannya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin dan Donghae, hanya saja Donghae memakai dasi kupu kupu di bagian kerahnya dan Sungmin yang memakai dasi panjang berwarna hitam. Jangan lupakan sepatu mengkilat ketiganya yang sepertinya baru saja mereka semir.

Sementara sang termuda, memakai kaos putih polos dengan leher berbentuk v dan sebuah jas yang ia tidak kancingkan. Dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam pekat membungkus kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan pas. Tidak lupa sebuah sneakers hitam melekat di kedua kaki bagian bawahnya.

"Selamat datang. Meja untuk berapa orang?"

sebuah sapaan langsung mereka dapat tepat ketika seseorang membukakan pintu utama untuk mereka.

"Saya sudah melakukan reservasi atas nama Sungmin."

"Meja untuk tuan Sungmin sudah kami siapkan. Silahkan ikuti saya."

Keempatnya lalu mengikuti sang pelayan yang mengantar mereka menuju meja yang telah terlebih dahulu dipesan Sungmin.

"Kami akan mengambilkan menu. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Sang pelayan kemudian meninggalkan keempat pemuda tersebut setelah mereka duduk di meja yang telah dipesan sebelumnya. Tidak lama seorang pelayan lainnya membawa nampan berisi empat gelas air putih dan menaruhnya di meja mereka.

"Selamat datang di restaurant kami. Silahkan memesan." Ucap sang pelayan ramah sembari mengangsurkan empat buah kertas berisikan menu yang restaurant tersebut sajikan. Setelahnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dan buku kecil dari apronnya dan bersiap menulis makanan dan minuman apa yang akan mereka pesan.

"Aku mau yang paling mahal dan enak hyung!"

"Hae!" Jungsoo menegur Donghae yang seenaknya saja berucap. Sementara yang ditegur hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapinya.

"Berikan menu spesial yang menjadi primadona di restaurant ini saja." Sungmin berucap sembari menyerahkan menu yang diberikan oleh sang pelayan.

"Sungmin, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini." Jungsoo merasa tidak enak. Sementara kyuhyun hanya bersmirk ria "Orang kaya." Gumamnya pelan.

"Sungmin hyung kau keren!" Donghae yang duduk si sebelah sungmin dan bersebrangan dengan Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo meninju bahu Sungmin pelan sembari tertawa.

"Sepertinya aku belum pernah mentraktir kalian, jadi tidak apalah sesekali." Sungmin menjawab.

"Hyung." Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam memanggil hyungnya. "Aku sama sekali belum tahu latar belakangmu selain kau yang seorang hacker." Lanjutnya.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk " sungmin yang sedang meminum air putihnya tersedak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba.

"Min, kau tidak apa apa." Jungsoo mengangsurkan gelas air putihnya pada sungmin. "Kyu, jangan berbicara sembarangan." Lanjutnya. Kyuhyun hanya menggendikkan bahunya ringan.

"Tidak apa hyung. Aku hanya kaget saja." Sungmin yang sudah mulai berhenti batuk menjawab.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kalau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak masalah." Kyuhyun berucap santai.

"Menyeramkan." Gumam Donghae sembari bergidik.

"Sudah sudah." Jungsoo mencoba melerai. "Kyu, bagaimana sekolahmu. Sudah lama hyung tidak mendengar kabar sekolahmu. Apa semuanya berjalan dengan baik?" Jungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jungsoo. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan, sejujurnya ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Semenjak ada yang menerornya semakin hari semakin banyak ancaman yang diterimanya, baik secara tindakan ataupun secara mental yang berupa surat ancaman.

Dirinya kembali teringat bagaimana berapa hari yang lalu, ketika kelasnya sedang dalam pelajaran kimia, secara aneh cairan berwarna putih dalam botol yang seharusnya berisi air biasa berubah menjadi air keras. Untung saja ia tidak menumpahkan ke tangan atau wajahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa cairan itu berubah? Apa kau yakin tidak mengambil cairan yang salah Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sang guru bertanya khawatir. Karena tiba-tiba botol yang dipegang berisi cairan berwarna putih milik Kyuhyun jatuh dan mengeluarkan busa saat berada di lantai.

"Tidak. Aku yakin mengambil air putih, aku tidak mungkin salah. Karena aku yang mengambilnya sendiri." Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat bagaimana tadinya ia mengambil cairan tersebut.

"Sudah. Yang terpenting tidak ada yang terluka. Sebaiknya kelas kita akhiri sampai sini saja, kalian kembali ke kelas sekarang."

Tidak ada yang membantah ucapan sang guru, mereka terlalu kaget atas kejadian tadi. Bahkan Kyuhyun merasa bingung dan mencoba menebak siapa yang sengaja menukar botol miliknya.

"Ayo Kyu. Kita kembali ke kelas." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Suho yang mengajaknya untuk kembali ke kelas.

Lalu satu hari setelahnya ada yang menyabotase motornya dengan mencabut kabel yang selalu digunakan untuk mengerem. Untung saja dirinya bisa tahu lebih awal ketika ia tidak sengaja mengecek kendaraannya terlebih dahulu. Dengan terpaksa ia pulang ke mansion dengan menggunakan bis, dan mengeluarkan berbagai alasan ketika kedua kakaknya bertanya mengenai keberadaan motornya.

"Kyu...kyu... KYU!"

Kyuhyun keluar dari lamunannya ketika Jungsoo menepuk bahu Kyuhyun keras. Ia menatap hyungnya dengan bingung dan gelisah. Tiba tiba perasaan takut menyelimutinya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah yang terjadi di sekolahmu? Lebih baik kau makan dulu." Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar kini meja sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam makanan dan minuman. Bahkan tatapan khawatir dan bingung dari Donghae dan Sungmin pun tidak ia sadari.

"Kau baik baik saja, Kyu-ah?" Kyuhyun menatap sungmin dan menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan.

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat Kyu." Kali ini Donghae yang bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak apa. Aku hanya lupa mengerjakan tugas sesuatu. Sudahlah, kita makan saja."

Kyuhyun lebih dahulu mengambil makanan yang diinginkannya, sementara yang lain semakin memandang Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ahh enak! Kau harus sering sering begini hyung." Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Enak saja. Kalau aku bangkrut bagaimana?!" Sungmin menjawab bercanda.

"Wahhh benar! Makanannya enak sekali. Kau tidak salah memilih tempat hyung." Kali ini Donghae berkomentar.

Kyuhyun bersyukur semua hyungnya tertawa mendengar celetukan Donghae, jadi ia tidak perlu menjelaskan lamunannya tadi. Walaupun ia merasa Sungmin masih terkadang menatapnya curiga. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin membuat hyungnya khawatir dan melakukan hal hal ekstrim untuk melindunginya.

"Apa tidak menjadi masalah kita makan malam di sini Min? Sepertinya makanan di sini mahal." Jungsoo bertanya. "Bukan sepertinya tapi memang. Mana ada makanan murah di restaurant mewah seperti ini." Bukan sungmin yang menjawab namun Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum malu "Tidak apa hyung. Hanya sesekali." Lanjutnya.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan tenang, hanya sesekali saja mereka berbincang sembari mengunyah makanan mereka. Terkadang tawa pelan juga mampir di bibir mereka. Mau tidak mau mereka harus menjaga kesopanan di rumah makan yang mewah ini.

DUGHH

"Bunyi apa itu?" Kyuhyun tiba tiba berhenti makan, entah pada siapa ia bertanya karena kepalanya berputar ke kanan ke kiri.

"Bunyi apa?" Tanya ketiganya hampir serempak. Kyuhyun berganti memandang ketiganya bergantian. "Kalian tidak mendengarnya?" Tanyanya. Ketiga hyungnya kompak menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Aish!"

SREK

Kyuhyun mendorong kursinya ke belakang menggunakan tubuh belakangnya. Ia memandang sekitarnya dengan tajam mencari tahu bunyi apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

KYAAAA

Kyuhyun menengok dan langsung berlari ke arah suara. "Di samping." Gumamnya.

Sebuah jendela yang berada di sisi restaurant yang harusnya tertutup salah satu pintunya terbuka. Seorang wanita berpakaian pelayan menutupi pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?!" Tanyanya cepat. Sang pelayan tersebut kaget dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah pucat sang pelayan lengkap dengan peluh yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"I...itu .."

Sang pelayan menunjuk sesuatu di depannya dan ia dengan pelan menggeser tubuhnya agar Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Ini..."

Seorang laki laki paruh baya berpakaian resmi dengan darah yang tercetak di bagian mulutnya tergeletak di tanah tidak bergerak. Kyuhyun perlahan mendekati laki laki tersebut, berjongkok dan menaruh jemarinya di pergelangan tangan kiri dan leher bagian kiri dari laki laki tersebut. Kemudian tangannya beralih ke bagian belakang dari pria tua tersebut dan mendapati bahwa tangannnya kini sudah berwarna merah pekat.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan mendapati sebuah beranda berbentuk setengah lingkaran berwarna coklat tua.

"Panggil ambulans! Ah dan polisi juga."

Kyuhyun segera berlari meninggalkan mayat dan pelayan tersebut menuju beranda tersebut. Ia tidak memperdulikan bahwa kini sudah banyak pengunjung yang mengerubunginya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang pemuda lain yang mendekati mayat dan tersenyum miring.

Kyuhyun berlari ke lantai dua melalui tangga, lantai kedua dari restaurant tersebut berbeda dengan lantai satu, hanya ada beberapa ruangan untuk merokok, toilet dan satu ruangan khusus. Sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah meja makan dan dua buah kursi kayu berada di dalamnya. Ruangannya menyerupai beranda yang biasa berada di pinggir rumah.

Kyuhyun masuk dan mulai mengitari ruangan tersebut dan meneliti keadaan. Hanya ada dua buah piring kecil, yang satu telah kosong sementara yang satunya masih terisi satu iris cake yang belum sama sekali tersentuh. Dua buah gelas yang satu berisi air putih sementara satu gelas lagi sudah hancur berantakan di lantai.

"Bunuh diri!"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari bawah dan Kyuhyun mendapati ketiga hyungnya sudah berada di sana. Dengan segera Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan menyentuh mayat!" Ucap Kyuhyun setengah berteriak pada Donghae yang hendak menyentuh mayat.

"Ti..Tidak aku hanya ingin memastikan waktu kematiannya." Ucapnya.

"Kematiannya tepat setelah ia jatuh, itu berarti…" Kyuhyun melihat jam di tangannya. "Sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, pukul 19.35" Lanjutnya. Kyuhyun kemudian berjongkok mencoba meneliti mayat lebih dekat. Dan ketiga hyungnya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bunuh diri! Orang ini pasti melompat bunuh diri!" Donghae tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Belum tentu Hae." Sanggah Jungsoo. "Bunuh diri hyung. Kau juga berpikir seperti itu kan Sungmin hyung?" Donghae mencoba mencari kawan rupanya.

"Bukan hyung!" Kyuhyun ikut menyanggah. "Kenapa Kyu? Bukankan dia jatuh dari atas sana?" Tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk balkon di atas.

"Bukan. Ini pembunuhan, buktinya adalah…."

"Bau almond."

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang mereka menginterupsi perkataan Kyuhyun. Ketiganya serempak menengok dan mendapati seorang pemuda berpakaian tidak jauh dari mereka dengan sebuah kacamata baca yang bertengger di hidungya.

"Kibum hyung!"

Kyuhyun berteriak dan langsung menerjang pemuda tersebut. Sementara Kibum hanya bisa membalas pelukan Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau mengunjungiku secepat ini hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya di sela-sela pelukannya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Mom?" Lanjutnya.

"Setelah tinggal bersamanya beberapa bulan, aku baru tahu kalau dia itu sangat cerewet. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke sini." Jelas Kibum. Kyuhyun menyerngitkan alisnya bingung, namun ia tidak terlalu perduli.

"Hei. Sampai kapan kalian akan bengong seperti itu." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Kibum dan memandangnya kesal.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

"Korban bernama Park Jaemin berusia 40 tahun. Jabatannya sebagai pemilik dari restaurant ini. Sebab kematiannya karena diberi racun Kalium Sianida, buktinya warna bibir serta kuku yang berubah menjadi berwarna pink. Serta bau almond yang menguak keluar dari dalam mulutnya."

Seorang petugas kepolisian memberikan pernyataan pada kepala polisi. Tapi aku tidak mengenalinya, mungkin dia kepala polisi yang baru.

"Eh? Kenapa warna pink?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Berbeda dengan tipe racun lain, Kalium Sianida akan merusak system transmisi electron dalam sel dan akan menyebar tanpa menggunakan zat asam dalam darah. Jadi warna darah justru akan semakin jelas terlihat."

Aku menjawab sebelum petugas kepolisian itu menjawab. Sang kepala polisi menatapku dengan raut wajah bingung. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya sembari menunjukku.

"Apa kau kepala polisi Seoul yang baru?" Jungsoo hyung bertanya. Sang kepala polisi menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. "Ne. Namaku Kang Donghyun." Lanjutnya.

"Pantas saja. Perkenalkan aku Donghae, Jungsoo hyung dan Kyuhyun. Dan satu lagi yang disana bernama Sungmin."

"AAHH! Kalian kan yang sering dibicarakan oleh kepala polisi yang lama. Dia bilang kalau kalian adalah murid kesayangannya." Murid? Cih. Apa dia bercanda? Mana ada seorang murid yang lebih pintar dari gurunya. "Nah, kalau kalian mau menginvestigasi lokasi, silahkan saja." Lanjutnya.

"Apa korban ada janji bertemu dengan seseorang di ruangan tempat ia jatuh?" Tanyaku pada salah satu pelayan yang berada di dekatku.

"Beliau bilang ingin menggunakan ruangan khusus itu untuk urusan meeting dengan seseorang. Kalau tidak salah jam perjanjiannya pukul 19.30 malam ini." Jawabnya.

"Bisakah kau menanyakan semua alibi dari para pengunjung restaurant dan pegawainya? Kejadiannya sekitar pukul 19.00 sampai 19.35" Sang kepala polisi tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk mengintrogasi semua pengunjung dan pegawai.

Sementara aku kembali ke balkon, tempat korban dibunuh. Mungkin dengan sedikit investigasi bisa menambah penyelidikanku.

"Kau mau kemana?" Aku mendengar suara Jungsoo hyung bertanya padaku. "Ke atas. Kalian tolong bantu polisi untuk menanyakan alibi, agar lebih cepat." Ucapku sambil berlari.

Disekitar balkon sudah ditempeli garis polisi, agar tidak bisa sembarang orang masuk. Namun aku dengan menunduk melewati garis tersebut. Walaupun dapat pandangan bingung dari petugas, tapi aku tidak perduli.

"Hei. Apa sudah diketahui dari mana asal racun tersebut?" Aku bertanya pada opsir yang berada di sana. "Sudah. Dari gelas yang pecah tersebut. Racunnya dipastikan berasal dari air putih yang ia minum." Jawabnya.

Aku berjongkok untuk mengamati gelas yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping itu dan mencoba menciumnya. Dan walaupun tinggal sedikit, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan bau khas yang keluar dari sana. Tidak jauh dari tempat gelas tersebut, terdapat bercak darah yang ku yakin keluar dari mulut korban karena tersedak. Tapi ada yang aneh, bercak darah tersebut seperti terputus karena sesuatu yang menghalangi. Tapi tidak ada apapun di sekitarnya.

Aneh.

.

.

.

Author POV

Para polisi dan keempat hyung Kyuhyun, telah selesai menanyai semua pengunjung dan pegawai alibi mereka. Dan kini terdapat tiga orang yang tidak mempunyaii alibi kuat pada saat jam kematian korban. Mereka semua adalah pengunjung restaurant, terlihat dari gaya pakaian mereka. Mari kita perkenalkan mereka.

Kim Shinhae, seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 25 tahun. Seorang pengunjung biasa yang hanya datang sendiri tanpa rekan. Ia berada di toilet saat jam kejadian. Namun sayang tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya.

James, seorang pria asing berusia 40 tahun. Ia datang ke restauran ini karena banyak yang merekomendasikannya. Datang seorang diri juga dan sedang berada di ruangan merokok di lantai atas. Dan sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa mengkonfirmasi.

Choi Taehyun, pria lokal berusia 35 tahun. Pekerjaannya sebagai pembuat makanan kering. Dia membuka cafe kecil tidak jauh dari restaurant tersebut. Datang ke restaurant karena ingin mempelajari bagaimana cara membuka restaurant. Ia berada di ruangan merokok pada saat jam kejadian namun berbeda ruangan dengan James. Dan lagi-lagi tidak ada saksi yang melihatnya.

Dan sial bagi mereka, baik toilet maupun ruang merokok semuanya berada di lantai dua bersamaan dengan ruangan khusus tersebut.

"Jadi, kalian tidak punya alibi pada saat jam kejadian. Bisa kalian jelaskan apa hubungan kalian dengan korban, yang juga pemilik dari restaurant ini?" Donghyun bertanya.

"Dia adalah Ayah dari salah satu mantan pacarku. Ia tidak mengizinkanku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan anaknya. Bahkan suatu hari dia mengancam akan membunuhku kalau aku tetap bersama dengan anaknya." Kim Shinhae menjawab.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau datang ke restaurant ini?" Tanya Sungmin. "Aku tidak tahu kalau restaurant ini ternyata miliknya." Jawab Kim Shinhae lagi.

"Aku mendapat rekomendasi dari beberapa temanku untuk mencoba masakan di restaurant ini. Jadi ini pertama kalinya bagiku dan aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan korban." Dengan bahasa yang masih terbata, James menjawab.

"Aku datang karena ingin mendiskusikan tentang kiat membangun restaurant seorang diri. Namun belum sempat bertemu dia sudah meninggal." Pria lokal itu menjelaskan.

"Apa kau yang mempunyai janji dengan korban hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Tidak. Aku datang secara mendadak dan tidak mengetahui kalau beliau sudah ada janji dengan seseorang." Jawab Choi Taehyun.

"Jadi selain pria asing itu, kalian berdua punya hubungan dengan korban. Dan yang lebih mempunyai motif untuk membunuh adalah Kim Shinhae."

"HEI! Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu kalau ia pemilik dari restaurant ini!" Kim Shinhae membantah keras tuduhan dari kepala polisi baru tersebut.

Tiga tersangka memakai baju yang hampir sama, yaitu setelan baju formal. Kemeja berwarna putih dibalut dengan jas bewarna hitam. Walaupun berbeda model, tapi mereka mempunyai warna yang sama. Lalu dengan celana hitam yang melekat di kaki jenjang mereka. Dan dasi yang melekat di kerah mereka.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan gaya berpakaian mereka. Pertama Choi Taehyun. Jika yang lainnya membiarkan bahan berwarna putih yang terdapat di kantung jas atas mereka tersembul keluar, tapi tidak dengan miliknya. Lalu Kim Shinhae, salah satu kancing pada jasnya juga menghilang. Berbeda dengan James yang memiliki dasi kupu-kupu bukan panjang seperti yang lainnya di leher bajunya yang berwarna hitam.

Kyuhyun dengan tajam memandang ketiga tersangka yang masih ditanyai beberapa pertanyaan oleh pihak kepolisian. Ia tidak boleh melewatkan sedikitpun perkataan dan perbuatan yang keluar dari tubuh mereka.

"Kyu." Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak ketika Kibum menepuk bahunya. "Apa kau sudah melihat bercak darah aneh yang ada di TKP?" Tanya Kibum.

"Eoh. Ada bekas terputus di sana. Namun tidak ada sesuatu yang menghalangi di sekitarnya." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sembari berbicara.

"Apa kau sudah mengira siapa pelakunya?" Kibum bertanya lagi. "Ne. Tapi belum ada bukti." Sahut Kyuhyun. Kibum membulatkan matanya dan seakan bertanya 'siapa' pada Kyuhyun.

"Nanti saja. Aku masih belum punya bukti." Kekeh Kyuhyun. Kibum berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

Kyuhyun kembali berkeliling dan menemukan para pegawai yang sedang tampak membicarakan sesuatu. "Hei, apa kalian tahu kira-kira siapa orang yang akan bertemu dengan korban?"

"kalau tidak salah beliau bilang yang akan bertemu dengannya adalah pesaing kecilnya. Maka dari itu dia hanya menyuruh kami untuk mempersiapkan potongan kue dan air putih saja."

"Apa kalian tidak melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan saat mereka mengobrol?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Beliau selalu menyuruh kami untuk tidak mendekati ruangan itu jika beliau memakainya. Lagipula ruangan itu ada di lantai 2 dan kami bekerja di lantai 1." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan beranjak meninggalkan para pegawai tersebut. Ssecara garis besar ia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya, tapi ia belum ada bukti untuk bisa mendukungnya.

"Kyu."

Sedikit terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya ketika Kyuhyun tengah asik berpikir. Tidak jauh darinya ia melihat keempat hyungnya yang lain tengah memandangnya tajam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung. "Kau suka sekali ya bekerja sendri." Sindir Kibum. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepala belakangnya canggung dan terkekeh.

"Ah maaf hyung. Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang baru?" Kyuhyun bertanya. "Entahlah ini bisa menjadi petunjuk atau bukan, tapi aku mendengar dari salah satu pelayan kalau orang itu dahulunya adalah pemilik sebuah restaurant besar di daerah sini. Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia memutuskan untuk menutupnya." Kibum menunjuk salah satu dari ketiga tersangka.

"Kyu!" Kibum dan Kyuhyun sontak menengok saat Jungsoo memanggilnya. Tanpa banyak tanya keduanya langsung mendekati Jungsoo yang tengah memegang sebuah kertas seperti Rekening Koran. "Lihatlah. Dalam laporan rekening koran milik korban ini ada sebuah account bank yang terus mentrasfernya uang dalam jumlah yang sama dan dalam waktu yang sama, setiap tanggal 10 setiap bulannya. Dan sudah terjadi selama 10 kali" Jelas Jungsoo. "Milik siapa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Belum tahu. Tapi mereka sedang mencoba melacaknya. Dan nama dari ketiga tersangka tidak ada di rekening koran ini."

"Sungmin hyung, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?" Kyuhyun menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Sungmin. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari melesat menuju mobilnya. "Apa ketiga tersangka masih di interogasi?" Tanya Kibum. "Ya, namun kalau tidak mencapai titik terang mereka akan segera dipulangkan." Jawabnya.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak berpikir kenapa korban bisa jatuh?"

Donghae tiba-tiba bertanya. "Maksud hyung?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya. "Ya. Kau tahu. Kalau hanya diracun kenapa juga sampai jatuh ke bawah. Bukankah dia hanya akan merasa kesakitan dan akan langsung jatuh." Jelas Donghae.

"Benar juga." Gumam Kyuhyun. Ia masih mencoba menyusun puzzle yang sedari tadi berputar di otaknya. "Dan juga kenapa mulutnya berdarah?" Donghae kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja bodoh. Dia itu diracun, maka ia akan batuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Lalu alasan ia jatuh karena ia merasa kesakitan akibat reaksi racun tersebut." Kibum menjawab sewot.

'Batuk...Darah...Kesakitan...Jatuh...'

"AAA!"

Jungsoo, Donghae dan Kibum terlonjak kaget karena Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berteriak. "Kau ini kenapa huh?" Tanya Donghae.

"Kyu...Kyu..."

Sungmin berlari sembari meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah laptop miliknya. "Aku sudah mendapatkannya." Ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan layar laptopnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagus Sungmin hyung. Kalau begini aku tahu apa motif pelaku."

TBC

UPDATE!

Maaf ya lama soalnya selama puasa saya tidak menyentuh ff ini lol harus konsentrasi sama puasa.

Sebelumnya minal aidin yaaa maafkan saya kalau ada kesalahan (_ _)

Untuk kasus di supermarket itu maafkan saya kalau ceritanya sangat Suck. Karena saya benar-benar lupa apa yang sudah saya tulis sebelumnya T_T

Daaan ayo main tebak-tebakan siapa pelaku dari kasus di restaurant. Kira-kira siapa pelaku dan bagaimana dia membunuh serta buktinya yaaa...kkk

Ok. Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya yang akan saya usahakan secepat mungkin. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, saya tunggu lagi reviewnya.

Byeeee *sungkemanbarengkyu*


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Another Story Of The Three Detectives.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin and other.

Genre : Crime, Friendship, Mystery.

Rated : T

~ Chapter 6 ~

Sebagai rasa ucapan terima kasih karena Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo telah menyelamatkannya dan juga beberapa teman kerjanya, Sungmin mengajak Jungsoo, Kyuhyun dan Donghae untuk makan malam di sebuah restaurant mewah. Awalnya mereka atau lebih tepatnya Jungsoo menolak tawaran Sungmin, namun sang pemuda manis tersebut terus memaksa dan mau tidak mau Jungsoo menyetujuinya.

Suasana makan malam tersebut hampir sempurna, kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak menyinggung tentang latar belakang Sungmin dan juga dirinya yang harus mengingat berbagai percobaan pembunuhan padanya. Namun ia belum mau menceritakannya pada ketiga pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya tersebut.

Keadaan bertambah parah ketika sebuah kasus pembunuhan terjadi di sekitar mereka. Sang pemilik restaurant tiba-tiba jatuh dari lantai dua dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Dan Kyuhyun menemukan bahwa pemilik restaurant tersebut telah diracun oleh kalium sianida sebelum terjatuh dari lantai dua.

Entah sengaja atau hanya kebetulan, Kim Kibum tiba-tiba berada di restaurant yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Ia mengaku memutuskan untuk kembali ke korea karena wanita yang ia sebut dengan 'Mom' ternyata wanita yang banyak bicara.

Setelah melakukan investigasi dan interograsi pada semua pengunjung dan pegawai restaurant, polisi menemukan tiga pengunjung yang tidak memiliki pada jam kejadian. Seorang anak muda yang membenci korban karena tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan putri korban. Seorang pria berkebangsaan asing yang mengaku sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan dengan korban. Dan seorang pria lokal pemilik sebuah cafe kecil tidak jauh dari restaurant tersebut.

Setelah menyelidiki tempat kejadian perkara serta keterangan dari saksi dan tersangka serta bukti yang ada, Kyuhyun berhasil mengetahui siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Namun, apakah semua hipotesa dan bukti yang Kyuhyun kumpulkan adalah sebuah kebenaran?

.

.

.

Selanjutnya

"Sudah lewat tengah malam, bisakah kalian lanjutkan besok?" Kim Shinhae menatap polisi yang berada di hadapannya kesal. "Maaf. Masih ada beberapa hal yang masih harus kami lakukan." Salah satu petugas kepolisian menjawab. "Tapi sampai kapan?! Kami tidak mungkin menginap di sini kan?"

"Mungkin." Kibum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berusia 25 tahun tersebut. "Kalau sampai belum ada bukti yang menunjuk kalau salah satu dari kalian adalah pembunuhnya, maka kalian tidak akan diperbolehkan pulang. Kecuali kalau salah satu dari kalian mau mengaku sendiri." Lanjutnya.

"YA! Tapi kalian telah memeriksa kami secara keseluruhan dan tidak menemukan apapun yang memberatkan kami. Aku hanya berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah. Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau salah satu dari kami adalah pelakunya?!"

"Tenanglah. Cepat atau lambat kalian akan segera dipulangkan." Sahut Kang Donghyun.

"Hmm.. apa boleh aku ke kamar kecil sebentar." Kyuhyun terkesiap ketika salah satu tersangka berucap. "Tentu saja." Sang petugas kepolisian memberikan izin. "Hyung, aku akan berada di toilet jika kalian membutuhkanku." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ketiga kakaknya, Kyuhyun segera mengikuti orang tersebut menuju lantai dua dengan sebuah kertas dari Sungmin berada di tangannya.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun tidak menemukan siapapun saat ia membuka pintu toilet tersebut, namun ia dapat mendengar bunyi air di salah satu kamar mandi. Kyuhyun bergerak menuju wastafel, melipat kertasnya dan menaruh di dalam kantung celana kemudian mencuci kedua tangannya yang terasa sangat lengket. Dan tidak lama kemudian seseorang yang Kyuhyun ikuti sejak tadi sudah berada di sampingnya melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Hari yang melelahkan ya?" Orang yang berada di sebelah Kyuhyun mencoba mengajaknya berbincang. "Ya. Seandainya saja kau mau menyerahkan dirimu, maka semuanya akan cepat berakhir."

"Apa maksudmu anak muda?"

"Oh. Bukankah kau yang membunuh pemilik restaurant ini? Benar kan, Choi Taehyun-ssi?" Seseorang yang sedari tadi diikuti Kyuhyun seketika mengubah air wajahnya kaget, namun tidak berlangsung lama karena setelahnya ia terkekeh. "Kau bercanda? Apa aku terlihat seperti pembunuh?" Candanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan seorang ibu mampu menghilangkan nyawa anaknya sendiri. Tidak memerlukan wajah sangar dan tato pada tubuh untuk membunuh seseorang."

"Jangan berbicara hal sampah, nak. Lebih baik kau pulang karena ini sudah lewat tengah malam."

"Kau membuat janji dengan korban malam ini pada sekitaran pukul 7 malam." Tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Taehyun, Kyuhyun kembali berbicara. "Salah satu pelayan bilang, kalau beliau akan bertemu dengan pesaing kecilnya maka dari itu hanya ada dua potong cake dan air putih sebagai hidangan untuk menyindirmu. Kau yang berpura-pura ingin mengajak korban hanya sekedar mengobrol mencampurkan kalium sianida pada air putihnya ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya denganmu. Dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga korban meminum air putih tersebut."

"Apa kau melihatnya?" Taehyun masih mencoba mendengarkan segala perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Namun kau tidak menyangka bahwa korban jatuh ke bawah setelah mendapatkan reaksi kesakitan dari racun tersebut. Korban memecahkan gelasnya dan batuk mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulutnya sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh ke bawah dan tewas. Kau yang melihat itu, tanpa ada pilihan masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan merokok setelah sebelumnya ke dalam toilet dan seolah-olah telah berada di sana tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Bisakah kau diam? Kau bahkan tidak melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri bahwa aku yang melakukan kejahatan tersebut. Aku bahkan tidak punya alasan untuk membunuh pria tua tersebut."

"Berdasarkan keterangan salah satu pelayan, kau dulu adalah pemilik dari sebuah restaurant cukup mewah di daerah sini. Tapi entah mengapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menutup restaurantmu dan memilih untuk membuka cafe kecil. Aku berasumsi kalau pemilik dari restaurant ini yang memaksamu untuk menutup restaurantmu dengan sebuah cara yang licik. Buktinya kau selalu mengirimkan sejumlah uang yang sama setiap bulannya pada tanggal dan jumlah uang yang sama. Kemungkinan yang bisa diambil hanyalah bahwa ia mengancammu dan kau terpaksa menurutinya." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Taehyun.

"Omong kosong. " Dengan segera ia merobek kertas tersebut menjadi kecil. "Ini tidak bisa menjadi bukti kalau aku yang membunuhnya!" Taehyun berjalan hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Darah. Apa kau lupa bahwa ada darah yang terputus di lantai?"

"Lalu? Apa maksudmu darah itu terciprat di wajahku huh? Polisi sudah memeriksa kami dari atas hingga bawah dan mereka tidak menemukan apapun di baju kami."

"Ada satu tempat yang akan luput dari pemeriksaan polisi. Tempat yang tidak akan pernah diduga oleh siapapun."

"Apa? Dimana?"

"Bagian bawah dari sepatumu."

Dan wajah Taehyun pun berubah menjadi pucat. "Darah yang terputus di lantai itu, bukan karena terhalang sesuatu, tapi karena menyentuh sesuatu. Awalnya aku berpikir kalau polisi akan menemukan reaksi darah dari baju kalian. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kau yang menyadari telah menginjak bekas darah, dengan buru-buru mengelapnya dengan tanganmu lalu kemudian kau membasuhnya di kamar mandi. Kau tidak memprediksikan kejadian seperti itu, maka kau tidak membawa sepatu ataupun baju cadangan." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Nah. Apa mereka belum memeriksanya? Perlukah kita memeriksanya sekali lagi dan melihat adakah reaksi luminol dari alas sepatumu."

"Tidak perlu." Taehyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Semua yang kau katakan benar. Aku yang membunuhnya." Lanjutnya.

"Karena persaingan bisnis?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk membunuh orang hanya karena alasan seperti itu. Kami membangun restaurant pada saat yang hampir bersamaan, namun ternyata milikku berkembang lebih pesat darinya. Lalu ia mulai mengancamku dan berusaha membuat restuarant milikku mengalami kebangkrutan. Hingga suatu saat rencananya berhasil, ia membuat berita bohong dengan mengatakan pada publik bahwa aku menggunakan ilmu hitam untuk membuat restaurantku berkembang. Bahkan entah bagaimana ia memiliki buktinya, setelah aku mengalami kebangkrutan dia masih saja terus mengancamku dan memaksaku untuk terus mengirimkannya uang sebesar 1juta won setiap bulannya."

"Kau bisa menolaknya dan melaporkannya pada polisi."

"Sudah. Dan tidak ada tanggapan dari polisi karena aku kekurangan bukti. Dan aku tidak bisa menolak karena ia mengancam akan membeberkan berita bohong tentang usaha baruku membuka cafe kecil."

"Kau akan mendapatkan keringanan bila kau menyerahkan dirimu kepada polisi." Saran Kyuhyun.

"Oh benarkah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa melihat sang pelaku yang tengah tersenyum jahat padanya. "Kupikir tidak begitu."

BRAKKK

"Akkh.."

Dengan tiba-tiba Taehyun menarik Kyuhyun yang akan meninggalkannya dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke tembok. Tubuh Kyuhyun juga menghantam sebuah tempat sampah yang berada di dekatnya. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dengan memegangi lengan kirinya yang terasa sakit akibat lebih dahulu menghantam tembok dan tempat sampah tersebut.

"Kau terlalu tahu banyak nak. Bukankah lebih bagus kalau kau menyusul pria tua tersebut?"

Taehyun menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun, memaksanya untuk kembali berdiri. Dan dengan yakin, Taehyun memukul pipi kiri Kyuhyun hingga membuat pemuda 17 tahun tersebut kembali tersungkur. "Dan setelahnya aku akan melarikan diri dari negara ini kemanapun aku mau." Dan tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun bangkit, ia menendang perut Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Akkh. Kau...mungkin bisa lari dari negara ini. Hah...hah..hah...tapi selamanya kau tidak akan bisa lari dari rasa bersalahmu. Arrgghhh!" Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya yang kembali menerima tendangan kedua dari kaki Taehyun. "Kau terlalu banyak berbicara anak muda. Diam dan nikmati saja apa yang kuberikan padamu." Kembali, Kyuhyun ditarik secara paksa untuk berdiri. Dan tubuh tinggi tersebut kembali di dorong secara keras ke tembok. Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, terutama pada bagian lengan kirinya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menyandarkan tubuhnya duduk bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya.

"Dengan tangan ini, aku akan menghentikan nafasmu." Taehyun mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih terengah-engah dan dengan segera mencekik leher Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Sampaikan salamku pada pria tua tersebut, nak."

.

.

.

Jungsoo, Donghae, Sungmin dan Kibum hanya berdiam diri menatap para tersangka yang masih diperiksa oleh para polisi. Mereka dengan serius menyimak setiap perkataan yang dibeberkan oleh dua tersangka. Bahkan terkadang mereka memberikan pertanyaan lain yang tidak ditanyakan oleh polisi.

"Apa kalian merasa Kyuhyun terlalu lama meninggalkan kita?" Kibum bertanya mengalihkan pandangan tiga pemuda lainnya. "Benar juga. Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya." Sahut Jungsoo.

"Aku akan menengoknya. Setelah itu akan mengajaknya pulang. Kalian tidak apa kan meneruskan kasus ini tanpa Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula besok ia harus pergi sekolah." Jungsoo menjawab.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" Kepala polisi Donghyun bertanya. "Menyusul Kyuhyun ke toilet." Donghae menjawab. "Lebih baik kita bersama kesana. Aku juga membutuhkan kamar mandi saat ini." Donghae hanya mengangguk dan menunggu Donghyun berjalan menyusulnya.

"Hahh malam yang panjang." Donghae mengeluh pada Donghyun yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Ya. Tapi sepertinya akan masih panjang. Kalau kalian lelah, sebaiknya kalian pulang. Biarkan kami yang mengurus sisanya." Jawab Donghyun. Donghae kembali menghela nafas dan memandang Donghyun dengan wajahnya yang lelah. "Aku mau. Tapi magnae itu pasti menolak." Keluhnya.

BRAK

Donghae dan Donghyun langsung berlari menuju toilet setelah mendengar bunyi gaduh dari sana. Dan tanpa banyak buang waktu Donghae langsung mendobrak pintu toilet tersebut dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah kesulitan bernafas akibat cekikan Taehyun. "KYUHYUN!" Teriak Donghae dan langsung menerjang sang pelaku.

"Hahh haahh haahh"

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil nafas setelah lehernya terbebas dari tangan Taehyun. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Donghyun menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih memegangi lehernya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Iya." Jawabnya singkat. Sementara Donghae masih asik menghajar Taehyun yang telah mencoba membunuh adiknya. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Donghyun pun turun tangan untuk menenangkan Donghae. "Lebih baik kau lihat Kyuhyun." Ucap Donghyun pada Donghae.

Donghae sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan memandang Kyuhyun yang masih duduk bersandar pada tembok sembari mengatur nafasnya. Ia menghampiri adiknya itu dan mengelus punggungnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, suara gaduh dan banyaknya orang yang masuk ke dalam toilet tersebut, termasuk para hyung Kyuhyun yang tadi berada di lantai satu. Mereka memandang Kyuhyun khawatir dan mencoba menenangkannya. Namun tidak dengan Jungsoo yang justru masih berdiri terdiam memandang Kyuhyun tanpa tahu apa maksud dari tatapannya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Hati-hati."

Donghyun membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun dan para hyungnya yang baru saja selesai ia mintai keterangan sebagai saksi. Dan mau tidak mau, Donghyun harus berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun karena telah menemukan pelaku pembunuhan tersebut. Walaupun harus mengancam nyawa Kyuhyun sendiri.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.30 pagi saat mereka berjalan keluar dari kantor polisi. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun kini terpasang kain penyangga dengan leher yang menjadi penopang agar tangannya untuk sementara tidak bisa digerakkan. Hantaman lengannya ke tembok saat di toilet ternyata cukup keras untuk membuat sendinya sedikit terganggu.

Sungmin berpamitan pada mereka dan pulang ke rumah dengan menggunakan mobilnya sendiri. Sementara Kibum untuk sementara akan tinggal bersama Kyuhyun, Jungsoo dan Donghae di mansion. Mereka pulang dalam keadaan diam, dengan Jungsoo yang menyetir dan Donghae yang berada di sebelahnya. Entah karena memang sudah mengantuk atau apa, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun bahkan hanya menyenderkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela dan menatap jalanan yang sudah gelap.

"Tidurlah Kyu. Besok tidak usah berangkat sekolah dulu." Donghae menyuruh Kyuhyun setelah mereka sampai di mansion tepat pukul 03.00 pagi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Donghae langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. "Kibum hyung, kau tidur bersamaku saja. Aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu sebentar." Kibum mengangguk dan ia langsung melangkah menuju kamar Kyuhyun, setelah sang empunya menunjukkan jalan menuju kamarnya.

"Bodoh."

Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan melangkah menuju kamar mandi kembali terdiam setelah mendengar nada bicara dingin dari Jungsoo yang baru masuk ke dalam mansion. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai berani mengambil resiko seperti itu huh?" Lanjut Jungsoo.

"Aku lelah hyung."

"KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK?!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Jungsoo. Ia tidak menyangka hyungnya akan marah sebesar ini padanya. "Aku juga lelah Kyu. Tapi tidak seharusnya kau mengambil resiko seperti itu. Kau harus tahu batas kemampuanmu Kyuhyun. Aku tahu kau pintar, tapi kau tidak pandai berkelahi." Masih dengan nada yang kesal, Jungsoo berkata.

"Bisakah kau lanjutkan besok? Aku benar-benar lelah hyung." Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap hyung tertuanya itu memelas. "Baik. Aku belum selesai sampai kau benar-benar tahu apa masalahmu." Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega setelah Jungsoo melangkan menjauhinya menuju kamar. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya singkat dan menyusul Kibum yang telah terlelap di dalam kamarnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Kibum, namun ia urungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

KRING KRING KRING

TREK

Donghae menggeliat perlahan dan mulai menyibak selimutnya. Ia menatap jam weker di sampingnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi. Ia sengaja menyetel alarm agar tidak bangun terlalu siang, tidur selama kurang lebih 6 jam terasa cukup baginya. Dengan mata masih setengah terbuka, ia berjalan keluar kamarnya berniat menghampiri kamar sang kakak tertua, namun hidungnya mencium bau sesuatu yang menggiurkan dari arah ruang makan.

"Wahhh. Kau sudah membuatkan sarapan hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Kalian pasti kelaparan akibat semalam yang melelahkan bukan?" Jungsoo menaruh piring ke empat yang berisi nasi goreng di atas meja. "Mandi dulu sana." Suruhnya pada Donghae yang langsung dituruti oleh Donghae. Jungsoo kembali ke dalam dapur dan mulai mempersiapkan hal-hal lainnya untuk sarapan mereka yang bisa dibilang cukup terlambat.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah bangun?"

Jungsoo mendapati Kibum yang sudah berada di dapur dan menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun. Jungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Kibum heran. "Bukannya kau tidur di kamarnya?" Tanyanya. "Ya. Tapi ketika aku bangun, dia sudah tidak ada di dalam kamar. Kupikir dia sudah bangun dan berada di sini." Jawab Kibum.

Jungsoo dengan segera berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar. Ia membuka lemari kecil yang biasanya berisi buku dan peralatan sekolah Kyuhyun. Dengan kesal ia kembali menutup lemari kecil tersebut hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup kencang.

"Bocah itu.."

.

.

.

"HACHIMM"

Seketika seisi ruangan kelas termasuk seorang guru menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menggosok-gosokan tangan kanannya ke hidung. Sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum minta maaf dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya canggung. Dan kemudian akhirnya mereka kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Kyuhyun. 'Bersin saja dilihati seperti itu. Dan pasti Jungsoo hyung sedang mengumpat untukku.' Batin Kyuhyun kesal. Pasalnya ia hanya tidur kurang dari tiga jam dan kemudian memutuskan untuk sekolah tanpa diketahui satupun hyungnya. Bahkan Kim Kibum yang memang tidur bersamanya di satu kamar.

Tidak lama bel tanda jam istirahat berbunyi, sang guru pun meninggalkan kelas begitu juga dengan beberapa murid yang ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat di luar kelas. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam di tempat duduknya, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan kelas dan menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa karena tangannya yang menggantung.

"Kyu…Kyu…Kyu.." Suho dan Hyukjae memanggil sahabat mereka dengan kompak. Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin menyederkan kepalanya di meja, menatap mereka dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tanganmu kenapa?"

"Apa kau kecelakaan?"

"Atau terjatuh?"

"Kami ingin menanyakannya sejak tadi."

"Tapi kau datang tepat saat bel berbunyi."

"Jadi kami tidak sempat bertanya."

"Sekarang beritahu kami."

Kyuhyun menatap sepasang sahabat itu takjub. Bagaimana bisa mereka berbicara bergantian seperti itu. Dimulai dari Hyukjae dan kemudian di sambung oleh Suho dan begitu seterusnya hingga habis. Kyuhyun memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing, mungkin karena duo aneh yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya ini.

"Oke. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya terbentur di kamar mandi dan tidak boleh digerakkan selama beberapa hari saja." Jelas Kyuhyun. "Syukurlah. Kau ingin ke kantin?" Tanya Suho. "Dan menjadi bahan tontonan? Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Kau tunggu di dalam kelas dan kami akan membelikanmu makanan. Jangan kemana-mana." Dan kemudian keduanya pun berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terbengong menatap kedua temannya itu.

'Apa mereka gila?'

DEG

Secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling kelasnya setelah merasakan perasaan tidak enak yang datang tiba-tiba. Ia merasa ada yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, namun ia sendiri tidak yakin pandangan tersebut dari luar atau dalam kelasnya. Ia memegang dada kirinya, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari normal. Ia mencoba menetralkan debaran jantungnya dengan bernafas dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut secara berkala.

"Kyuhyun-sii."

"Wa!"

Ia kembali harus mengelus dadanya akibat sentuhan mendadak di bahunya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yunho yang ternyata menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Anda membuatku kaget. Apa anda membutuhkanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih mengatur debar jantungnya. "Ya. Nanti pulang sekolah, temui saya di depan gerbang. Setelah semua siswa pulang." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perintah gurunya tersebut.

"Cepat sembuh." Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Yunho sebelum meninggalkan ruang kelas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memilih membaca buku pelajarannya untuk mengurangi rasa bosan. Walaupun tidak terlalu menyukainya, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah getaran di meja menganggunya.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Kyuhyun memandang layar ponselnya dengan malas, pasalnya nama Jungsoo terlihat jelas di matanya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja dan mengusap layarnya sebelum menempelkannya di telinga. "Nanti sore saja hyung." Dan hanya dengan empat kata tersebut Kyuhyun langsung memutus sambungannya dengan Jungsoo. Ia sedikit tertawa membayangkan ekspresi Jungsoo saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Kyu?"

Lagi. Kyuhyun dikagetkan oleh orang yang tiba-tiba mendekati wajahnya yang sedang tertawa kecil. Suho, dengan sepotong cake dan minuman cola di tangannya melihat ponsel yang menjadi penyebab Kyuhyun tertawa. "Apa ada yang lucu dengan ponselmu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak. Kemana Hyukjae?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik sembari mengambil makanan dan minuman dari tangan Suho. "Ah. Dia sedang ke kamar mandi. Terlalu banyak makan di kantin tadi." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan mulai menyantap cake yang dibelikan Suho untuknya. Walaupun sedikit terpaksa mengingat kasusnya semalam. "Terima kasih. Apa aku perlu menggantinya?" Suho langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"SUHO! SUHO!"

Terdengar teriakan dari seorang murid dari luar yang mencari keberadaan Suho. "Ada apa?" Suho langsung bergegas ke luar kelas dan bertanya pada murid yang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kedua orang tersebut bingung.

"Lee Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae temanmu ditemukan pingsan di kamar mandi."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tidak tahu. Sekarang dia ada di ruang kesehatan. Kau lebih baik menengoknya."

Dan secepat mungkin Suho langsung berlari menyusul keberadaan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia merasa Hyukjae baik-baik saja saat di kantin tadi. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ia pingsan. Kyuhyun pun tanpa memikirkan makanannya ikut bergegas menyusul Suho. Walaupun baru kenal beberapa hari, namun hanya mereka yang mau menyapa Kyuhyun pertama kali.

"Bagaimana keadaan teman saya, Dokter?"

Kyuhyun berhasil menyusul Suho ke ruang kesehatan, ia mendapati Suho tengah berbincang dengan seorang dokter yang biasa menunggu di ruang kesehatan tersebut. "Kyuhyun.." Suho sedikit kaget dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. "Aku ingin melihat temanku. Tidak boleh?" Suho langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. "Tentu saja boleh."

"Apa Lee Hyukjae tadi memakan makanannya di kantin sekolah?"

"Ya. Bersama dengan saya."

"Apa yang ia makan?"

"Ia hanya memakan satu cup ramen dan minum air putih biasa sama sepertiku."

"Apa ia memakan ini juga?" Sang Dokter menunjuk sepotong roti yang hanya sisa separuh saja. "Ya. Selama perjalanan menuju kelas dari kantin ia memakan roti tersebut. Tapi saat di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba ia meninggalkanku dengan alasan ingin ke kamar mandi." Jawab Suho. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hyukjae?" Kyuhyun bertanya tidak sabar.

"Teman kalian mengalami keracunan dari roti tersebut. Karena masa expired dari makanan tersebut sudah habis dari satu bulan yang lalu." Suho dan Kyuhyun memandang dokter tersebut tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin pedagang di kantin tidak tahu tentang masa berlaku dari makananya. Ia bisa dikenai hukuman."

"Bukan.."

Suho memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kami tidak membeli roti itu di kantin." Lanjutnya. "Apa maksudmu? Lalu dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kami memutuskan untuk membeli sepotong cake untukmu yang memang hanya tinggal satu-satunya. Lalu entah kenapa Hyukjae juga menginginkan cake tersebut. Tapi aku melarangnya karena aku tidak tahu harus membelikanmu apa lagi selain cake." Suho mulai bercerita.

"Kemudian tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki dewasa datang dan memberikan kami roti tersebut dan mengatakan 'Kau bisa memakan cake itu, dan memberikan roti ini pada teman kalian' dan setelahnya ia pergi bahkan sebelum kami sempat mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Tunggu." Kyuhyun memotong cerita Suho. "Apa kalian menyebut namaku saat kalian bertengkar karena cake itu?" Tanyanya. "Tentu saja. Bahkan mungkin sampai terdengar seisi kantin karena kami sedikit bertengkar. Lalu entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Hyukjae memakan roti pemberian orang asing tersebut dalam perjalanan kami menuju kelas. Seharusnya aku bisa mencegahnya makan saat itu." Jawab Suho. Ia menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih terbaring di ranjang dan duduk di kursi yang memang disiapkan di samping ranjang.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir, tadi teman kalian sempat bangun dan memuntahkan apa yang ia sudah makan. Saya juga sudah memberikannya obat, sekarang ia hanya tinggal membutuhkan istirahat untuk memulihkan tubuhnya. Saya akan keluar sebentar untuk keperluan."

"Terima kasih Dokter." Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum melihat dokter tersebut keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Kini hanya tinggal dirinya dan Suho di dalam, dan tentu saja Hyukjae yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan aku Suho-ah. Seharusnya aku yang terbaring di sana. Bukan sahabatmu."

"Sebenarnya kau itu siapa? Mengapa ada orang yang membencimu sampai seperti itu? Aku dan Hyukjae tidak tahu apa-apa dan menjadi korban. Setelah ini apa lagi huh?!" Suho tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia tidak menyangka berteman dengan Kyuhyun membuat hidupnya dan Hyukjae menjadi seperti ini.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkan kalian untuk menjauhiku. Aku sudah katakan kalau aku bukan orang baik. Tapi kalian terus saja mengikutiku." Kyuhyun tidak beranjak dari posisinya. "Aku minta maaf atas kejadian hari ini. Tapi aku berjanji akan menemukan siapa orang yang menerorku belakangan ini." Ia berjalan menuju pintu bermaksud keluar, namun ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap Suho yang membelakanginya.

"Sampaikan maafku padanya setelah ia bangun."

.

.

.

Seperti permintaan dari Yunho, sang guru di sekolahnya, kini Kyuhyun tengah menunggu kedatangan dari guru tersebut di depan sekolah. Ia telah memberi tahu kepada kakaknya kalau ia akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Sekolah telah sepi, hanya ada beberapa guru dan pekerja sekolah di dalamnya. Hampir semua siswa dan siswi pun sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Hyukjae yang sudah siuman pun langsung diperbolehkan pulang bersama Suho, walaupun jam pelajaran belum berakhir tadi.

Kyuhyun mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya, dan menyadari bahwa ia sudah hampir 20 menit menunggu kedatangan Yunho. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali pulang karena tangan kirinya sudah terasa kaku, lehernya pun sudah terasa tidak nyaman, ia ingin segera melepaskan penyangga yang sangat menganggunya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendapati Yunho telah berada di dekatnya. Dengan segera ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai rasa hormat. "Tidak apa Seosaengnim. Hanya beberapa menit saja." Ujarnya sopan. "Apa kau lupa tentang perjanjian 'Hyung' di antara kita?" Sindir Yunho. "Ah, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, saya pikir itu sedikit tidak sopan." Jawab Kyuhyun bingung.

"Tidak apa. Kan hyung yang memintanya." Yunho menepuk bahu kanan Kyuhyun pelan. "Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan lengan kirimu?" Tanya lagi. "Oh ini, hanya terbentur tembok di kamar mandi. Tidak boleh digerakkan untuk beberapa hari." Jelas Kyuhyun. Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan padaku?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Apa sangat susah tidak memakai bahasa formal padaku? Ah, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau belakangan ini aku memperhatikanmu secara diam-diam."

"Stalker?" Potong Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. "Ah.. maaf." Ucapnya lagi.

"Yah, mungkin kau boleh menganggapku seperti itu. Tapi, aku melihat belakangan ini kau mendapat terror dari seseorang. Apa aku salah?"

"Apa sangat terlihat? Aku bahkan baru beberapa hari berada di sekolah ini, tapi sudah ada yang menginginkan nyawaku. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menyelidiki siapa kira-kira pelakunya, tapi aku pastikan aku akan menemukannya."

"Sudah mempunyai prediksi?"

"Sudah. Tapi aku tidak mau main tuduh. Kalau ia tidak mau menampakkan wajahnya di hadapanku, maka aku yang akan membuatnya."

"Jangan gegabah."

"Tidak ada cara lain!"

"ADA! Selalu ada cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Dan menyerah tidak ada dalam pilihan."

"Aku tidak menyerah." Kyuhyun masih berusaha membela diri. "Aku hanya akan membiarkan batang hidungnya keluar dengan sendirinya." Lanjutnya.

"Membuat hiu di dalam laut menyerangmu karena kau memberikannya aroma darah milikmu sendiri, sama saja dengan menyerah. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa manusia yang menerormu."

"Apa perduli anda? Bahkan kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain secara dekat. Apa anda benar-benar seperti apa yang kupikirkan sejak awal kita bertemu?" Kyuhyun bertanya sangsi.

TIN TIN TIN

Belum sempat Yunho menjawab, suara klakson dari mobil yang Kyuhyun kenali sebagai salah satu pemiliknya mengganggu perbincangan Kyuhyun dan Yunho. Seseorang menurunkan jendela penumpang, dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat kali ini Kibum yang menjemputnya.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah Kyuhyun-ah. Aku akan membantumu sepenuhnya." Dan tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun berbicara, Yunho meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sebuah bayangan di balik sebuah tembok tengah menatapnya tidak kalah tajam.

TBC

UPDATEEEE!

Wahhh kayanya banyak yang bisa nebak nihh.. ayo siapa yang tepat. Kekeke

Sepertinya di lain kasus saya bakal bikin lebih sedikit nih cluenya..haha

Oiya saya baru inget kalau ada yang preview tentang 'Need not to know', sebenarnya itu spellnya ga salah atau bahasa inggris saya yang salah. Memang ada istilah seperti itu. yang familiar sama bahasa itu pasti tahu siapa Yunho sebenarnya. Hohoho

Terima kasih buat yang review di chap sebelumnya. Saya tunggu lagi reviewnya di chap ini.

Gamshaaaaaa ^^


End file.
